The Legend of Zelda: Whispers of Calamity
by Knight of Tara
Summary: The Hero has returned and Hyrule prepares for the coming storm. But a more open galaxy brings with it new challenges, promising discoveries and ancient horrors. Part 1 of a multi-part story. AU Zelink.
1. Their Time Has Come Again

The Legend of Zelda: Whispers of Calamity

Introduction:

Hello and welcome to my latest effort in fanfiction, The Legend of Zelda: Whispers of Calamity. I felt a brief introduction was necessary. I began to get ideas for this story while I was reading MiniJen's Bound Destinies trilogy. Please be sure to check out her stories too. She is my favorite Zelink author on and her writing provided a lot of inspiration for my own.

At first, I wasn't certain I was going to write it at all. That I might just leave it in my mind as my own personal story but I really wanted to sure this vision. My head was swimming with scenes playing out. So I decided I would write this story after all. I am so glad I am able to post the first chapter on the day Mass Effect: Andromeda launched and I would like to give special thanks to my fiancee for her input and proofreading assistance.

I hope you enjoy this story or at least what I have of it so far. Please review this story and if you like it, give it a follow. I look forward to hearing your feedback and I am happy to hear of any issues or ideas you have that may come up. Thank you.

And of course, I do not own The Legend of Zelda (property of Nintendo) or Mass Effect (property of EA/Bioware). With that out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Their Time Has Come Again

The realm of the Golden Goddesses was a place few mortals could comprehend, let alone ever experience for themselves. It was a place that existed and yet did not. It was a place where time and space had no real meaning. Thousands of years could pass here in the blink of an eye, yet thousands of years could pass in the realm within the time a mortal needed to say a greeting. Travel had little real meaning as it was a nearly-empty white void, brighter than even a white dwarf star.

It was here that a woman materialized from seemingly nothing. With tan skin, flaming red hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and a fairly liberal red dress to match, one that showed off her stomach and her right leg. The woman's very being oozed confidence and pride, strength and power. "Typical," she muttered to herself. "I am always the first to arrive at these gatherings."

A chuckle came from within the void. "And that will never change, my dear sister." Just as suddenly as the first woman appeared, another warped into existence. This woman had a skin tone of porcelain, long straight hair as deep blue as the ocean and was wearing a dress that was colored similarly, though far more conservative. She looked like a princess in every sense, loyal and wise. "Hello, Din."

The woman known as Din nodded to her sister in greeting. "Nayru." Din looked around and noticed that their sister had yet to be present. "I wonder where our sister is. Late again?"

Nayru pondered this. "Farore is a free spirit, but I am confident she will arrive shortly. She would never miss this kind of meeting. She regards her chosen one as her own son, in a way." Nayru, of course, privately felt similar feelings for her chosen spirit and the goddess she was descended from. Hylia was their technically sister, being a goddess like them, but both she and the spirit of Zelda were like daughter and granddaughter to her.

Din scoffed at this. "You two let yourselves get too close to mortals. Hylia doubly so." She took a serious look at her sister. "Your hearts always break for them whenever they must depart from the mortal realm."

Nayru remembered this and her long talks with Hylia and Farore, whenever they needed to comfort each other in their grief. Yet they always knew they would return again. They had to.

With a flourish, the sister in question arrived. Farore's skin tone nearly matched Nayru's, though not quite as pale. Her green hair was long and wild, going in whatever direction it chose, and her green dress was likewise. She was the very personification of the nature and life she created and cherished more than anything else. "Greetings, sisters." She was beaming with excitement. "Their time has come again."

Nayru smiled in response. "Indeed, it has, Farore. The Hero and the Princess, blood of our sister Hylia, return after a long absence." She looked at Din with a slight frown. "Along with the spirit of Demise, who, even now, is causing chaos throughout the galaxy."

With a slight pause, Din looked at Farore. "The world they are returning to has changed greatly. The Land of Hylia's Rule is no longer just a beacon of light and strength for the world, but for the galaxy as a whole." The flaming goddess was skeptical. "Will they be ready for the challenges that lie ahead? All three of them?"

"Of course they will be, sister," Farore interjected. "The galaxy has many problems. Problems the Hero can finally resolve."

Din laughed at her naive sibling. "Problems? Try galactic extinction. The destruction of all the intelligent life you hold dear." Farore looked down, fear gnawing at her normally happy demeanor. _'No. Not again.'_

"We all know what they face. Them, and our favorites in the galaxy," Nayru scowled at Din. "Tell us, Din. How do your favored people fare?"

"You know very well how they fare, Nayru!" Din snapped. "The damn genophage the Salarians created and the Turians unleashed has weakened the Krogan. Greatly." She paused. Though it was hard for her to show it, Din cared deeply for her people. "Only 1 in 1000 pregnancies are viable. Many Krogan kill each other for basic necessities and many others flee their homeworld, Tuchanka, with no hope or sense of a real future. Many believe their species is doomed and they indeed face extinction at this rate."

"Well, they plunged their own homeworld into nuclear winter," Nayru said in a clinical tone. "They drove the Rachni into extinction. They threw the galaxy into chaos in their greed and thirst for more worlds, more resources. Their very nature makes them a danger to all."

The red goddess crossed her arms and took a threatening step towards the blue goddess.

"Are you saying they deserve their fate?" Din asked in a low, dangerous voice. Nayru gave her a small, emotionless smile and stood her ground.

"I am not sure that with their rather violent history, they could be trusted to take a proactive role in galactic affairs," she replied dismissively.

Farore looked sharply at Nayru. "No life deserves extinction and it is not our place to decide that!"

"Easy for you to be so high-and-mighty, Nayru. Your Asari practically run the galaxy," Din added.

The azure goddess held her nerve. "Only through beneficial cooperation with other species do the Asari have so much clout in galactic affairs. Since being the first to master interstellar travel and find the Citadel, they have served well as diplomats and have shown the galaxy their wisdom and grace through every crisis." Nayru gave her sister another small, antagonistically wry smile. "Perhaps the Krogan could learn from their example."

"Ha. I am sure that is the only reason you chose the Asari," the crimson goddess laughed. "I am sure their coloring had nothing to do with gaining your favor."

"Don't be rude, Din," Farore scolded.

Din had had enough of this line of conversation. She looked at their third sister. "You have yet to choose a people to guide, Farore. Will you ever choose or are you simply content with your partial responsibility over Humanity?"

"Indeed, Farore." Nayru turned to her with curiosity. "How about the Turians or the Quarians? Both seem quite brave, after all."

Farore regarded this question for a moment. "Remember, sisters, that I have responsibility for life and the balance of nature itself, as well as courage. The Turians are certainly brave, but have disqualified themselves by using the genophage on the Krogan," she said impassively. "Neither party was innocent in the war, but the Turians' use of the genophage was ultimately cowardly and unjust. Not to mention, they are rigid and uncompromising by their nature.

"As for the Quarians," the emerald goddess continued. "They are brave, but incredibly stupid at crucial moments, panicking at the worst times. They created a poor imitation of life in creating the Geth. As though the first mistake wasn't enough, they then made another one when the Geth started to show signs of intelligence. They tried to take away the life they gave. They do not hold life as dear as I do, yet they believe they can fill my role." She thought of her anger when this happened. Rarely was she angry. Passionate, yes, but rarely as furious as she was with the Quarians during this event. "Now the Quarians wander the galaxy in their massive but crumbling fleet, with no home to call their own. And the Geth..." Here, Farore paused. "They are beyond our sight. I can sense every intelligent being in the galaxy, but not the Geth."

Nayru spoke up once it was clear Farore was done. "We have gotten a little off track. We are here to send forth the Spirit of the Hero once more. The current Queen of Hyrule is already pregnant with the latest incarnation of Princess Zelda. The Hero is needed to drive back Demise again, as always. Yet, his destiny will be greater than any previous hero. The great Enemy is returning soon. Even now, one of their number is plotting their return."

"Indeed, sister," Din said. "I suggest we keep a close eye on this one. His life will certainly be extremely difficult. I fear for his spirit. He will need help on this journey."

"And we will certainly send him the aid he needs," Farore agreed. "We cannot intervene directly but we will send him guidance. Hylia and Fi will know what to do and we must grant Them the freedom to aid in any way they can and must. Now, it is time."

The other goddesses nodded in agreement. The time had come. They moved toward each other and linked their three pairs of hands together and recited the Prayer to the Hero together.

"Spirit of the Hero,  
Chosen of the goddess Hylia,  
Wielder of the sword that seals the darkness.  
We call on you once again."

A bright green orb, the very soul of the Hero himself, appeared over their clasped hands.

"You have shown great courage,  
over many lifetimes and journeys.  
You have proven your worth time and again  
to Hylia and the old gods."

The orb gathered energy and began to hum. It knew.

"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time,  
steeped in the glowing embers of twilight,  
or lost in the wilderness of Hyrule,  
You have never failed. Never faltered."

The orb glowed brighter. It was time.

"Go now, Hero. Return to the mortal realm.  
Find the bearer of Hylia's blood.  
Claim the Sword of Evil's bane.  
We will guide you."

The goddesses released their hands and directed their power directly at the orb.

"GO!"

The orb shot away from the golden goddesses, traveling at great speed to the mortal realm. The mission was clear.

* * *

September, 2153 CE

A clinic in Hyrule City, Kingdom of Hyrule

A doctor walked into her office, where one of her patients was sitting, clearly nervous and anxious to hear the news. The patient looked into the doctor's eyes, looking for any hint. _'Best not keep her in suspense.'_ She closed the door behind her to allow some privacy.

"I have good news, Mrs. Shepard."

Hannah Shepard's expression suddenly changed from nervousness to complete elation.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it is not much to go on yet but again, I really want to hear your thoughts. Please feel to review or even PM me if you feel inclined to do so. I plan on posting one chapter a week, at least for the moment, to allow myself time to write more and have more material ready to post if I am unable to write for any reason like work or writer's block, any writer's worst enemy. Thanks again and I hope you liked it.


	2. A Chance Meeting

Hi again. I am very encouraged by the response to Chapter 1, so I decided to post Chapter 2 now. This will be it till next week though. I need to give myself time to make more progress. I would like to thank akityro, Four Eyes Pokerface, Warden of Lore and walrider87 for favoriting my story and walrider87, ytterbium01, Warden of Lore and santmaster for choosing to give it a follow. Thanks again and as always, feel free to favorite, follow and send me any feedback. It is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

There was a pale blue light in the darkness. At first, it seemed like the light of a distant star, alone in the cosmos. "Link…" It was a voice. Calm and clear. It sounded like a girl.

The light began to grow until he had to shield his eyes from it. "Link… I have been waiting for you."

The glow changed to shining blood red. He felt the atmosphere change, from hope to dread. He heard a woman. At first, her words made little sense to him, but he could tell they were filled with terror and desperation, yet love as well. As she spoke, her words became comprehensible.

"Please! You don't have to do this! Our people are all dead! Just let my son grow up and live his life! Have mercy!"

There was another voice. It was cold, emotionless and it rumbled in his head as it spoke. There was no mercy in it's words.

"This cycle is concluded. There is no escape. Know this as you die in vain!" The light glowed brighter.

"NO!" There was a flash. Righteous anger filled him as he stood alone against the light. But the red disappeared, replaced with a blazing gold luminescence.

"It is time to wake up, Link." He saw a young woman in the gleam. One with gold hair and azure eyes. "Please wake up, sleepyhead. We need you. They are coming."

* * *

April 11th, 2166 CE

Hyrule City, Kingdom of Hyrule

The boy awoke with a start, gasping for breath. His face was wet; he looked up at his sad, cardboard roof covered with a tarp and noticed a thin sliver of light where the tarp had been torn and rain from above had trickled through, disintegrating a small hole in the cardboard, right above his head. He swiped his face with both hands and scrambled up to adjust the tarp to protect his little home from the morning rain. As he yanked on the tarp, he remembered something, and sadness filled his chest.

It was his birthday. Link Shepard was 12 years old today. Yet, there was no celebration. No party for the homeless orphan.

His dreams were getting more frequent. Why? They could not be simple dreams, not at the rate he was seeing them of late. Just another welcome addition to his already troubled life.

His mother had passed away six years earlier. His father died even earlier, on a distant world called Shanxi. The First Contact War. In battle against Turians. All of those details mattered little to Link now. He would never see Shanxi and he had yet to see a Turian, or any alien for that matter. One of his street friends described them to him: they were apparently a tall creature that looked like a mix of bird and insect. The friend had never actually seen one either. It was all from what they heard. If there ever were Turians in Hyrule City, they kept their presence very low key.

Shaking cold rain water from his hands and tucking his hands under his arms to warm them, Link retreated back into his little nest and looked over to the ancient building nearby. Unlike the modern city around it, the Temple of Time had never changed. Link always felt drawn to it and he never wandered far from it. He was just there, paying respects to his parents and to the goddesses, of course. The priests were nice, they often fed him and even gave him some clothing, usually donations. They asked him out of a sense of duty where his parents were or if he needed help. Besides the food and clothes, he never accepted their help and kept his answers vague. He knew the priests would not approve of the company he kept, and surely the goddesses did not.

"Hey Link!" Link looked to the source of the sound. Speaking of which…

A teenage boy came running down the alley. "There you are, Link! Come on! I have a job for you."

Link was very annoyed. It was his birthday. A day for mourning for him. He did not need this. "Go away, Finch. I am not interested."

Finch grinned as he came to a halt by the shanty. With dark hair and a weaselly voice, Finch knew Link always said that but he knew all the right buttons to press. He bent down and peered in to see the blond kid. His clothes were worn and dirty, but still held together, barely. "Come on, Link. Be a pal. You owe me one for helping you out a while back."

Link glared at the punk. "Not interested." He crawled out of the shanty and stood, turning to leave. He felt his pocket to make sure its precious contents were still there and was satisfied to feel its slim bulk through the threadbare fabric.

"Are you sure?" Finch said. "You might actually like this one. Plus, you are the sneakiest guy I know. I need you for this one."

Link stopped and sighed. Typical. Another break in. "It would have to be really good to get me to do it today, of all days."

"You know it is, birthday boy. How does breaking into the castle sound to you?" Link twisted in confusion and shock. The castle?! "Yes, you heard right, Link." Finch grinned again. That got his attention.

"The castle, Finch? THE castle? As in the royal residence of the King of Hyrule? The King's Castle? That castle?" Link asked incredulously. "Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Finch laughed. "Yes, that castle. And of course the king is not going to kill you. You are a kid. You'll probably get kicked out. At worst, a night in the dungeon before said kicking out."

Link turned again. "Not interested." He started walking.

"Are you sure, Link? You never know. You might get another glimpse of the princess." Link stopped again. Finch indeed knew all the right buttons to press.

* * *

Two months before his birthday, Link found himself walking around the main square. All the best marks were there. Vendors, tourists, shoppers. Always a good source of funds, if you knew what you were doing, though those funds were drying up quickly as more people switched to using their Omni-Tool to send and receive money digitally instead of using physical currency. However, Hyrule had been slow to adopt this technology so coins and credit cards were not obsolete yet. Of course, he wasn't the only pickpocket around. Finch was in the thick of it. By his focus in one direction, Link could clearly tell that he had a target.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Finch was walking over and then Link saw her. A young girl about his age, with long sunshine blonde hair and wearing a fancy pink dress, her back to him. She was walking with a woman. The girl stopped to look at something displayed on a vendor's table and the woman continued to the next vendor.

Dropping the pretenses of pretending not to see Finch in action, Link craned his neck to look at the girl. She was looking over at the wares of a Zora vendor; probably a variety of fish. Link could not imagine why this would interest a girl like that but it mattered little. Finch bumped into her. Link could not hear the exchange, but it looked like Finch was doing his usual false apology. Link knew better. That girl was now penniless.

Finch walked away into a nearby back alley. Link kept watch for a few more minutes and was about to go too when he took one last look at the girl. She was now clearly distressed and ran to the woman. She had discovered her purse was missing. They split up again and started to look around. _'Time to leave.'_

Link turned to go but before he got far, "Excuse me." He turned and found himself looking into a pair of deep azure eyes, tears welling up within them. For a second, Link was sure it she was the girl from his dream. He could almost see her energy radiating from her. He blinked and the vision was gone.

It was the girl Finch had pick-pocketed. Link hadn't seen her face but now that he had, Link found himself paralyzed. She wasn't the dream girl, but she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"I… I am sorry to bother you." She was desperately trying not to cry. She wasn't there quite yet, but near enough. "I have lost my purse. I was wondering if maybe you had seen it. It doesn't have much in it but it has sentimental value."

Link didn't say anything. The words were caught in his throat, so he nodded negatively.

"Oh," the girl said dejectedly. "Okay. If you see it, I will be here for a bit. Thank you." The girl turned and cast her eyes to the ground to continue searching, paying Link no further mind. Once she was a good distance away, Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him after Finch. He found him a few streets away.

Link turned a corner and saw Finch emptying the contents of the small pocket purse. "Ten credits?! What a jip!" Finch was cursing. "That's what I get for picking an easy one." He turned to see a very out-of-breath Link. "What happened? Did someone catch you?"

Link panted a moment. "No… No. I need that purse you took, Finch."

Finch blinked in confusion. He waited for Link to say he was kidding or something. It never came. Link just looked at him with a desperate look. "Why?"

"I want…" Link suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I want to give it back."

Finch was about to reject him outright but he realized something. "Wait. You have never asked anything like that before." He grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

Link felt all the warmth go to his cheeks as his mouth made a strangled, "N-no!" sound. He had no idea how to reply. Finch chuckled. Link was so easy to read. "Alrighty, lover boy. I will give it to you."

Finch turned to the discarded purse and put the ten credits back into it. Hardly an amount worth worrying about anyway. He dropped it into Link's open hand.

"You owe me for this, Link." Link nodded. Of course he did. "You better get going. Don't miss her," Finch said.

Purse in hand, Link turned and sprinted back to the square, Finch laughing out loud behind him. Once he got there, he couldn't find her among the throngs of people. He hadn't missed her, had he? He spun in a slow circle, scanning the crowd, and spotted her seated on a bench off to the side of the open-air market, under a tree. Her face was in her hands and he could hear her sobbing as he approached.

"Miss?"

The girl looked up startled and saw the boy from earlier, standing before her. "Ye.. Yes?"

He pulled the purse from his pocket and presented it to her. "Is…?" Link saw her smile, joy quickly replacing sorrow. "Is this yours?"

She lunged from the bench and threw her arms around him, knocking the wind out of him, and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Thank you!" Link was surprised by how strong she was.

She took the purse, still sniffing a bit as she checked it. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out its precious content; a rather fancy and surprisingly clean handkerchief. Without hesitation, he presented that to her, too. Blinking, the girl took it. "Thank you. I'm a mess." As she mopped the tears from her cheeks while sifting through the purse's inventory, Link thought to himself in shock and surprise. That handkerchief was one of the few things he had left from his mother. He took really good care of it and never used it, and he had just handed it over to this girl he just meet without so much as a second thought.

The girl finished her inspection. "It looks like everything is all there. Thank you… uh?"

"Link," the boy offered. "My name is Link."

She smiled at him. "Well, Link. Thank you. I am Zelda."

Link's mind raced a moment. Zelda. That name seemed familiar. No. She couldn't be. Could she? What he heard next confirmed his fears.

"Princess? Is this boy bothering you?"

Link jumped and swiftly turned the voice coming from behind him. It was the woman who was escorting Zelda earlier. Unlike Zelda, she was wearing a suit of light armor and seemed ready for anything. The woman was looked into his eyes intensely, almost like she was trained to read his mind. What he hadn't realized earlier was that she also was carrying a pistol on her hip. _Oh goddesses…_

Zelda realized what this looked like. "No, Impa! He found my purse! Look!" She handed it to her guardian.

"He found it? Right..." she said skeptically. The woman did a quick once-over through the purse. "Nothing is missing. Good. Let's go back to the castle, your Highness. I think that is enough excitement for one day."

Zelda nodded to her. "Okay. One moment." She turned to Link. "I have to go. Thank you again, my knight."

You could have knocked Link over with a feather. _'Her… her knight'_. His mind raced with thoughts of himself in gleaming armor, riding a mighty war steed, charging to the rescue of a beautiful princess, like in the tales his mother once told him. He now had a face to put to that princess. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

Once he emerged from his thoughts, the princess and her guardian were gone. He panicked when he realized it. His mother's handkerchief! Link looked around but the pair were nowhere to be found. He looked down the road and saw the castle, towering over the center of the city. _'I could go ask for it back.'_ But Link knew this would be a waste of time. What guard or official would believe a street urchin like him had actually met the princess and that she had something of his?

Dejected, Link did the only thing he could think of. He went back to his gang. Finch demanded all the details and Link told him everything. Shocked was not even close to Finch's reaction. But it turned out he was only shocked at how little she had in that purse. Maybe she had already spent most of it. Link went to sleep that night, dreaming of Princess Zelda. He hoped he might see her again.

* * *

Link sighed heavily as his mind returned to the present and he regarded the teenager with the sly smile before him. "What do you want me to do, Finch?" Link wasn't going to fight anymore. Just by mentioning Zelda, Finch knew he had him.

"Oh, very little really. Just sneak in, grab any jewelry you can find and get out. Simple, small stuff. Don't worry about the money. I have a fence ready to buy." Finch might as well have had credit signs in his eyes. "I will split the money with you 70-30."

"70-30?!" Link shouted. "No way."

"Hey, Link. If you see the princess, 70-30 will seem pretty generous. I'll even get you a huge meal, maybe even throw in an actual roof over your head for a night," Finch said, kicking a toe at the flimsy wall of Link's shanty and making the whole structure shudder. "Do we have a deal?"

Link looked toward the castle. Sneaking in was not going to be easy. But, if there was a chance he might see Zelda again, he'd do it. He took a deep breath and sighed, hoping he would not regret this. "Okay. Deal. I'll go tomorrow." Link and Finch shook hands.

"Good." Finch turned to leave. "Go get her, Link."


	3. The Princess and Her Knight

Hi again. I know this chapter is up a little earlier than I said it would be, but I doubt that could be considered a bad thing. Please enjoy and again, please feel free to leave any feedback.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Princess and Her Knight

April 12th, 2166 CE

Hyrule City, Kingdom of Hyrule

Soft, golden rays of sunlight crept over the city, chasing away the shadows of nighttime. The cool, still air of early dawn, heavy with morning dew, was mostly quiet. Somewhere in the distance, a police siren wailed, and a few blocks away, a dog barked. The occasional whine of a sky car passing by punctuated the silence. The rumble of an underground train vibrated beneath Link's quick feet as he stole down the street in the direction of a massive, imposing building, visible from most parts of the city of Hyrule: Hyrule Castle. The castle was as old as the Temple, though it had seen many renovations. Now it served as a palace rather than an effective defensive structure. However, that did not mean it was going to be easy to enter.

Link chose a route that would take him around the perimeter of the castle's outer walls. He wanted to see its defenses and where, if it were possible, he could sneak in. The front gates had guards in medieval style armor, armed with spears. They were more for the tourism value than anything else. The tourists loved to get pictures with the Hylian royal guards, and there were already small crowds forming near the front gates. This was tolerated as these guards were not expected to really do much actual guarding. That task was for the men and women Link caught several glimpses of behind the gates and within the metal perimeter. They were the real threat. They had modern armor and were armed mainly with assault rifles and pistols.

He glanced upwards at the tall towers, where he knew snipers were located. Many of these snipers, and the guards on the ground, were former Alliance soldiers of Hylian origin, coming home to a relatively easy, yet prestigious, gig. The snipers were good, but they had a tendency to not watch too closely at the streets below. If anything went wrong, the commotion on the ground would be sure to alert them long before any real damage was done.

Worse still awaited Link inside the castle. The Hylian Royal Knights. They were well trained and fanatically loyal to the royal family. The elite of the elite. In addition, each knight carried a sword and a kinetic-resistant shield, both seen as a badge of rank and they were trained in the art of the sword in addition to modern weaponry. No one messed with a man or woman carrying one of those swords.

All these, not to mention to the physical barriers of the huge gates and thick, metal outer walls, prevented Link's entry. While walking around, looking for any way in, he decided that there was no good way in and that the place was sealed tight. This would never work. Not even he was that good at sneaking. Giving the castle one last glance, Link turned to head home and tell Finch the deal was off, due to the sheer impossibility of the task. He wondered if he was ever going to see Princess Zelda again. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

"Hello, my knight."

He froze. It couldn't be. Link whirled and found himself looking straight at the very face he almost gave up seeing again. "Princess Zelda."

The Princess was wearing a simple blue cloak to disguise herself. She giggled at the surprise on Link's face. "Surprised you again, huh?"

Link blushed. "Yeah. That seems to be a common occurrence these days."

Zelda giggled again. "I figured I might see you again, Link. In fact, I saw you while I was wandering the grounds. Thought I'd come out and say hi."

He could find little to say. Zelda's laugh was infectious and he stifled a grin from forming on his face. He coughed and cleared his throat to hide the strange expression he knew was on his face.

"What are you doing out here, my knight? Trying to find a way in to see me perhaps?" the girl asked.

Link was dumbfounded, yet again. She read him like a book. "Ye… Yeah." He felt little inclination to lie to her. Then, he remembered where they were. "Why are you out here, your Highness? It is not safe out here on your own."

The princess gave him a pouting look. "Not you too. Impa is always telling me what to do and where to go. You'd think being princess would give me a little more freedom. Besides, being princess means being a master at the art of sneaking out."

He shrugged. That made sense to him. Security came at the cost of freedom and for a clearly free spirit like Princess Zelda, it must have been suffocating.

Zelda looked around. "I know a nice nearby park we can go to for a bit. A tad safer than here, I imagine. With all the tourists, the nearby guards and all that." Link couldn't argue with that. He stepped aside and motioned for her to lead on. She turned to him once more, with a cheerful smile. "And please, call me Zelda."

* * *

Zelda lead Link to a park bench by a small pond. She purchased a bag of duck pellets from a park vendor who was just setting up his stall for the day, pulling out her valued purse to pay. It was clear that she had been here many times before.

As they sat, Zelda tossed a handful of pellets to the ducks. The birds raced to claim the pellets first, though Zelda made sure there was plenty for all, though not too much. "I love sneaking out here. The ducks are so cute and it is so calming out here. Not like the always frantic atmosphere in the castle." She offered the bag to Link. "Try it. Just don't give them too much."

Link took the bag and started throwing a few pellets at a time into the water. The ducks didn't miss one. "Hungry, aren't they," he stated. He knew the feeling.

The princess chuckled. "They are like bottomless pits. But as I said, don't give them too much."

Link was genuinely curious now. "Why not? They seem hungry enough."

"We don't want them to become dependent on us. Especially the ducklings. If we constantly feed them like this, they will learn to just beg for food rather than depend on themselves. That could kill them," Zelda stated.

The boy was impressed. "You know a lot, don't you, Zelda?"

Zelda's face lit up as she saw an opening to talk about some of her favorite topics. "Well, I have always liked the idea of being a scholar when I am older. Biology is my favorite, though archaeology is another passion of mine."

Link was thoroughly confused now. "Archaeology?" He rolled the unfamiliar word through his mouth. He'd certainly heard it before somewhere, and he was sure that at some point, he knew what that was, but he couldn't remember which 'ology' that one was.

"Yes. The study of ancient ruins and stuff like that. I am currently being tutored in all the myths and legends of Hyrule. It relates to that, I guess." Link knew now he was dealing with a girl who was far smarter than he ever was or could ever hope to be. Zelda smiled at him as she took the bag back. "Don't you learn this in school too?"

Link frowned and looked down in embarrassment. "I don't go to school."

"You do not go to school?" He nodded no. Zelda's smile dropped. "Your parents don't send you to school?"

Link's face froze up at the mention of his parents. "My… my parents are dead. I am an orphan," he said softly. Painful memories flooded back to him, and he readjusted on the bench, turning away from the princess to hide his expression. "Six years now."

Zelda frowned. She moved closer to Link and put her arm around him. "I am sorry, Link. I won't pretend to know who you feel." Link felt her contact and was grateful for it. It gave him great comfort. "My mother is dead too. She died giving birth to me. That purse you found – it was hers. I don't need it anymore, not since I was given my Omni-Tool, but I like to keep anything of hers close," she explained with a sad look in her eyes. That explains why she was so upset that day in the market, Link realized. It wasn't the money. It was the purse itself.

"Which reminds me." Zelda's arm disappeared from his shoulders as she pulled something out of a pocket inside the cloak. The handkerchief. "I had this washed for you. I apologize for not returning it right away. I forgot."

"It is okay." He took the handkerchief from Zelda. He looked at it in his hands for a moment. "This once belonged to my mother."

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the soft material of the handkerchief with a wry smile. "Funny how now, we've both returned to the other, our mother's heirlooms."

Zelda was, for once, the one without words. She watched his sad face as he gazed at the handkerchief. The early rays of the morning sun filtered through green leaves and branches cast dancing shadows on his sharp features. This boy who she had only just met had a lot in common with her. She didn't have any real friends. The role of Princess did not allow for that luxury much. Maybe Link could be her friend. It certainly seemed like he needed a friend, too.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the ducks. Link looked up at the sky cars whizzing by. He figured their time must be growing short. As though she could read his mind, or perhaps as thought he could read hers, Zelda said, "I'd best get back." She stood to leave. Link was surprised at himself; he didn't want her to leave yet. But he knew better than to ask her to stay longer.

He stood up as well. "I'll walk you back."

It would make their time together last longer.

* * *

They walked wordlessly back to where they'd first encountered each other earlier, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was the sort of comfortable silence between friends where, although nothing is said, it felt like much was said between them. They enjoyed each other's company for the sake of each other's company.

They lingered a moment at the place where Zelda should return to the castle, both knowing that once they parted, it could be some time before they'd see each other again. It was Zelda who spoke first. "I imagine you will head back the orphanage. Maybe I can convince Impa to let me visit soon."

"Ehh… You won't find me there, Zelda," Link corrected.

Zelda tilted her head at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I don't live there anymore. I ran away four years ago," Link stated, averting his eyes to the tall towers of the castle. "I have been living on the streets ever since."

"What?!" Zelda was shocked. He had been living on the streets how long? "No. That won't do for my knight."

Link looked at her. He was doing fine on his own. Well, perhaps 'fine' was too gracious a descriptor, but he wasn't necessarily doing badly. Who was she to tell him what wouldn't do for his living arrangements? Oh, the princess. Right. Before he could reply, she grabbed his wrist with a determined look on her face. "Come with me. Quietly." Link yelped as she dragged him away.


	4. The King of Hyrule

Hey guys. As promised, Chapter Four. Please enjoy and thank you for your support so far. I would like to specifically thank the following who Followed and Favorited my story. MadRam, PocketDuelMonsters and Z23000 for favorites and DaedricEclipse, Z23000, novasharp, Arc1711, Dr Bright, Mystborn08, PocketDuelMonsters, razminr11, and mrfirecool for following. Thanks guys. I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The King of Hyrule

Zelda pulled Link around the perimeter of the castle to a secluded area covered with climbing ivy. Glancing furtively around, she gripped a section of ivy and carefully pried it away from the wall and held the ivy away, revealing the shiny metal that the wall was constructed with. She explored the blank wall for a moment with her fingers before making a small "Aha!" sound and pressing down on something. Link gasped in surprise as a rectangular outline appeared silently in the metal wall. The panel slid away smoothly, and Link found himself staring into a dark tunnel, lit with tiny lights inset sparsely into the masonry.

"Come on," Zelda ordered softly. She grabbed his hand again and pushed him into the tunnel, following on his heels. The panel moved back, cutting off the golden morning light as it clicked into place. Link could hear a brushing sound and assumed it was the coat of ivy falling back into place over the hidden panel.

This was a curious turn of events. Link was now indeed sneaking into the castle, however, it was the princess that was sneaking him in. Even in the dimness of the tunnel, he could see her focused expression. This was a girl on a mission. "Zelda. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all Zelda said as she lead him through the dark tunnel. Link looked around at the darkened tunnel, and Zelda caught his expression of wonder out of the corner of her eye. "This was an escape tunnel made ages ago. Just in case anything happened. It has been used before, in case you were wondering, but is mostly forgotten now. I rediscovered it a while back."

"Where does it end? The kitchens, or maybe the library?" Link imagined the entrance being behind a large bookshelf, like in the vids.

"Neither," Zelda chirped. "It ends in the throne room."

Link stumbled, his face white as a sheet. _The throne room!_ "Uhh… Where the king and all the heavily armed knights are?"

"Yep. Father will probably be there." That was all Zelda said, without even a hint of concern in her voice.

Link was tempted to run but Zelda held his wrist in a vice grip. _Well then… I am going to die._

* * *

After many long minutes, the pair reached the end of the tunnel. Zelda released Link's wrist to feel around for the mechanism that would open the door. Link cast a glance back the way they came; if he took off running now, he was sure he could make it to the hidden outer door before Zelda could catch him, since the tunnel was a straight-shot for the most part and figuring that Zelda wouldn't be able to run very fast in her heavy skirts. But then, of course, he didn't know how to open the door. She would capture him as he tried to escape, and then she'd be very cross with him, and having Zelda be cross with him didn't sound like a good time.

Zelda located and pressed the mechanism, enabling her to push the door open. The negative side of a tapestry concealed whatever was on the other side of that door, but Link's imagination was in overdrive. He didn't need to see the throne room in order to picture the multitude of trained guards with their assault rifles and pistols, and he knew they were going to be very upset with his sudden appearance in the middle of the castle. It occurred to Link that he wasn't sure which scared him more; the former-Alliance-military guards with enough ammo clips to put down a herd of elephants, or an angry Princess Zelda.

The princess swung the door open just enough for a child to squeeze through and, once again taking Link's wrist, slipped into the throne room. The boy looked up at huge, deep purple curtains that went all the way up to the high ceiling and separated this area from the rest of the throne room. To either side of him were hallways that lead in both directions away from this chamber. Zelda carefully closed the door behind her and Link took a moment to be impressed with the way the seam of the door vanished, leaving no visible trace of the hidden tunnel. Zelda let the tapestry fall back into place over the door, and it was like the tunnel never existed.

"Your Highness!"

Link whirled to an irate Impa storming towards them from through the huge curtains with two knights behind her, their swords hanging at their side and swinging with every step. Link had forgotten that the knights also carried swords. _Yes, I am so dead._

Impa paused mid-step as she locked eyes with Link. She ground her teeth together in frustration. She wanted to chew Zelda out for using the secret escape tunnel in order to leave the castle's grounds without supervision or a chaperone, and for bringing a stray urchin into the castle. Via the hidden tunnel, no less! She opened her mouth to begin chastising the princess, for whom the wind had gone completely from her sails the moment she saw Impa.

"Is that Zelda?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," Impa replied, not taking her eyes from the blonde girl. "It would seem she went for a walk this morning."

"Hmm. Zelda, a word, please?"

Impa drew back the curtains and motioned for the two to follow her. Zelda finally let go of Link and complied. Link rubbed his sore wrist and meekly followed her.

As Link walked through the curtain wall, his breath was taken away from him. The room he'd emerged into was massive and ornate. Huge pillars made of some kind of white stone held up a high, vaulted ceiling. Between the pillars were tall stained-glass windows, each depicting some moment from the many myths and legends of Hyrule. The floor was perfectly polished and reflected the vibrant colors streaming in from the windows. Several guards stood at attention.

The throne was set on a platform three steps high. It gave the throne, and the king by extension, an air of importance and intimidation. As they came around the platform, Link saw the King of Hyrule for the first time. He was a large and handsome man, though not overweight, with a full head of short hair and a trimmed black beard and mustache. He wore a blue military style suit with a red sash, a few medals on the sash over his heart. He was wearing a gold belt, the symbol of the Triforce adorning the center. There was no crown on his head but Link knew there was no mistaking it. This was the King.

Yet, Link could see that the King seemed to have a kind and friendly face. He hoped his personality matched. He had an annoyed expression as he saw Zelda approach. Then, his gaze turned to Link and his expression turned to confusion.

"Zelda," the King rumbled with a sigh. "I know you have a penchant for bringing home strays, but this is a bit too far, don't you think?"

Zelda stayed silent, her head slightly bowed. She knew a lecture was coming. The King turned his attention back to the boy. "Who are you, boy?"

"His name is Link, Father," Zelda interrupted. "We meet at the..."

"Zelda," the King silenced her. "That question was directed to him… Now, who are you?"

Link looked up nervously. "L… Link, your Majesty. Link Shepard."

The King stood from his sacred throne. As he rose, Zelda and everyone else in the room dropped to their knee. Link was frozen. All attention in the room was on him, yet he felt as if the room was empty. Only the King and himself mattered now.

The King chuckled. Link's nervousness was plain to see. "Do you know who I am, Link Shepard?"

Link was confused. Why was he asking? "The… the King of Hyrule, your Majesty."

"Indeed. I am Daphnes Findliath Hyrule, King of Hyrule. And yet, you did not bow when I stood," the King noted. "Are you afraid of me?"

Link felt courage enter his heart. For Zelda, he knew he needed to impress. "No, your Majesty. Nervous, yes, but not afraid."

The monarch cocked his eyebrow as he stepped down from the platform. He walked right up to the boy with his hands clasped casually behind his back. "Really? How old are you, Link? Who are your parents?"

Link's mind was swarming now. He was probably going to die. "I am twelve years old, your Majesty. I am an orphan. My parents are dead."

The King looked at him with sympathy. "I am sorry, lad." He turned away and trudged back up the three steps to the throne to sit again. Once he was settled into the large chair, everyone else rose back up. "You have guts, kid," the royal complimented once he was comfortable. Link turned to Zelda. She was smiling and he finally exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Daphnes glanced to Impa and flicked his finger at her to motion for her to step up the platform. Impa obeyed and hustled to the King's right. "So, this is the boy who helped Zelda a few months back?" he asked.

"Indeed, your Majesty," Impa confirmed. "The one she called 'her knight'."

This earned a laugh from the King. "Zelda, this is your choice for your appointed knight?"

Zelda nodded yes. Link didn't realize this was an official position. The King caught his look of alarm. "Zelda, are you sure? A homeless orphan with, I assume, zero military training and experience?"

"He is not just an orphan, Father. He is my friend and I know he will not fail in his duty," Zelda argued.

"Based upon what evidence?" the King asked.

Zelda was flustered at the question as her cheeks reddened. She wasn't sure how to explain it in words. When she looked at Link and thought of him being her appointed knight, it felt natural. As though it was meant to be. "I feel it, Father," she said finally. "I can just feel it."

The King was surprised at her passion. Zelda's mind was made up and when that happened, there was little point in trying to change it. He shifted position in the chair and looked between the two. "Well, Zelda, have you even asked for his opinion or his approval for this appointment?"

Zelda's face flushed an even deeper shade of red in embarrassment. In her haste, she had forgotten to ask for Link's consent. "Link, the role of my appointed knight is very important. You'll be charged with escorting me when needed and with my protection. You will be expected to defend me when the need arises, even at the cost of your very life. Are you prepared to accept this responsibility?"

Link was astounded. This was like the tales his mother told him long ago. But this was very real. This could determine the course of his entire life. As he was now, living in a shanty in the narrow alley between two buildings and going to the Temple for food and clothing, his future was rather bleak. If he stayed the course he was on, he'd end up just like Finch, and Finch was likely to end up imprisoned or dead. But this would be an opportunity of a lifetime. And when he looked on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess before him, he knew there was only one real answer he could give.

For her, he would do anything.

"Your Highness, my mother told me tales and showed me vids before she passed. Stories of knights in shining armor, fighting monsters and rescuing damsels. Tales of the Hero himself defending Hyrule from the great evil and rescuing the Princess of Destiny. The Heroes of the Sky, of Time, of Twilight and of the Wild. All of them have inspired me. My mother told me that I could do anything I wanted and maybe one day, I might find that princess." He blushed. "I think maybe she may have been talking about you, your Highness."

Zelda knew this came from the deepest parts of Link's heart. Even Impa and the King were touched by mention of Link's mother. Daphnes knew in that moment that Zelda had made a wise choice. Link was loyal and had a courageous heart. He would serve Hyrule well.

"I want to be a knight. I now know what I want to do with my life," Link concluded. "And, your Majesty? You were right in assuming that I lack training and experience. But I am more than willing to learn."

The King smiled at him. "Then, it is settled. Sir Niall!"

One of the knights standing at the side of the throne came forward and stood to the king's right. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Niall, I am putting the boy's training into your care. You are to mold him into a true knight. That is your responsibility. Train him as you would any other royal knight, in every form of combat," he commanded.

Niall bowed with his left hand to his heart. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Link," the King addressed. "Sir Niall is my appointed knight and has served me for a long time. Listen to every word he tells you. It may save your life one day." Link nodded in agreement.

"One more thing, Link," the King continued. "I withhold the rank of knight from you – for now. I want to see how you will do first with training."

Link also nodded at this. "Yes, your Majesty. That makes sense."

The King motioned him toward the throne. Link glanced at Zelda before obliging. When Link was near, the King warned him quietly. "I may be King of Hyrule, Link, but I am also a father. If anything happens to my daughter or if you bring harm to her in any way, nothing will save you from me. Remember that. You are dismissed."

The King turned to Impa. "Set him up in an appropriate room please, Impa, and get him some nicer clothes. He will join us for dinner tonight."

* * *

The room Impa brought Link to was huge. It had a full four post bed, a number of wardrobes, and a desk with a mirror above it. The ceiling had a mural of the Hero, clad in a green tunic and cap, raising his sword skyward. This couldn't be it. Could it? "Was this once the Hero's room?"

Impa looked at the mural too. "Yes, Link. This room once belonged to the Hero of the Wild. At least, until he married Queen Zelda. This mural was painted after his death, commissioned by the mourning Queen."

Link had never heard that part of the story. A happy ending, at least for a time. "The servants will be in shortly to stock your wardrobes. I suggest you take a bath while they work. You'll find everything you need."

"Thank you, Impa." Link had not bathed in some time. He wanted to be presentable for dinner. A good place to start.

Impa turned to go. "I'll leave you to it." Impa stopped a moment at the door. "Oh, Link. One more thing."

Link turned to her. "Yes?"

"His name was Link too."


	5. Worries and Premonitions

Another Friday, another chapter as promised. Thanks again for reading and I really hope you are all enjoying this story. Whether you think this story is going too fast or too slow or is following the canon of either Mass Effect or The Legend of Zelda too much or too little, I just wanted to write a story that I can be proud of and that people, who like me love both these franchises, can enjoy. I also hope that maybe fans of one franchise who are unfamiliar with the other may be inspired to check out the other one. Both The Legend of Zelda and Mass Effect are amazing games with interesting lore and interesting characters and I saw a chance to create a story that merges the two in a way that is different but still familiar. I hope you like it and continue to like it as it develops further. Thank you for your continued patronage and I am always open to more feedback. Please feel welcome to review or get in touch if you have any ideas or concerns.

Thank you to Ryo551 and shadowmagi98 for favoriting Whispers of Calamity. Glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Worries and Premonitions

Link looked between his reflection in the mirror and the mural on the ceiling. He really did resemble the Hero depicted in the mural.

He'd found a small, green military coat in the wardrobe, and he pulled it on to complete his outfit and checked himself out. He'd never seen himself in such nice clothing. With another glance at the mural, he slowly raised a hand over his head in imitation of the Hero's pose. The likeness, he realized, was truly uncanny. The fairy tale was feeling more and more real by the minute. And he was named Link as well. It was probably a coincidence; his mother always enjoyed those stories. Maybe she named him after the Hero. Then again, he had never heard the Hero's name before. Did she know and just neglect to tell him? Or was there something else to it?

He looked around the room. A four poster bed? Silk curtains? A separate bathroom with a tub? How could Link ever get used to this? The luxury. He was staying – no, living – in a royal palace now. He wasn't royalty. He was not a prince. He had been homeless for half his life. On that point, why did the king not throw him out the moment he saw Link? Something did not add up and he was determined to find out what it was.

Link was brought out of his contemplation by a soft knock at the door. "Coming." Probably a servant telling him that dinner was ready. Link opened the door.

"Hello, Link." Before Link was not something he had seen yet. Zelda was in more formal royal regalia: a gown with a pink top and flowing white dress at the bottom, in the center of which was what looked like a Hylian banner, complete with the coat of arms of Hyrule, including the Triforce. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and she was wearing glimmering jewelry and a gold tiara with a sapphire jewel that matched her eyes set into it on her head. There were many words that could be used to describe Zelda at the moment. But Link could only think of one.

"Beautiful."

Zelda perked up, not quite catching what he said. "Huh? Sorry, Link. What was that?"

To his horror, Link realized he said that out loud. "Oh, sorry, your Highness. It was nothing."

Zelda let it pass. She looked over Link. He looked like a completely different person. His blond hair seemed lighter and his green suit looked really nice on him. He was quite handsome. "Dinner is ready. I was wondering if you would like to escort me to the dining hall?"

Link stepped out and offered his arm to her. "Gladly."

"My… You know more than you let on, Link." Zelda said, impressed.

Link laughed. "Remember the vids I mentioned earlier?"

* * *

The dining hall they went to was very large, yet Zelda told him this was not the main dining hall. That was far larger but was reserved for large celebrations and gatherings. They came to a long table with twelve seats, set up by a large fireplace.

Only five of the seats were to be occupied. King Daphnes was seated at the end of the table, closest to the fireplace. On his right was Impa, dressed in a simple purple gown, and to her right was Sir Niall, wearing a blue suit much like Link's. The seats opposite were clearly for them. Zelda took the one to her father's left. Link moved her chair back for her and waited for Zelda to sit before pushing it back gently. Link then took his own seat to her left.

Link glanced around the table at the company, wondering what they were supposed to do next. The vids only showed him so much. Zelda had said that dinner was ready, but the table was devoid of food. It was only set with flatware and silverware. The boy leaned to Zelda to ask, when several servants bearing platters of steaming hot food appeared from a set of doors behind Impa and Sir Niall and glided around the table. They placed the platters onto the table with practiced ease and fluidity and Link looked with awe at all the food they offered. It had been a very long time since he saw so much food together in one place and available for him to eat.

His mouth salivating from the tempting aromas, Link looked again to Zelda and noted that she'd removed her napkin from the table and was carefully unfolding it over her lap. He copied her actions and waited. Zelda gave a bright smile to the servant nearest her, who took a serving spoon and scooped a generous portion of some kind of roasted vegetable onto Zelda's plate. Meanwhile, another servant ladled another sort of vegetable onto the plate in front of Link. He tried to smile at this servant, but found it difficult. No one had ever served him before. He felt suddenly hyper-aware of himself and was unsure of what he should be doing. Zelda was sitting patiently. He mimicked the way her hands were casually laced in her lap and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

As the servants served them, the King spoke to break the silence. "I am impressed with your etiquette, Link. I was not expecting that."

Zelda smiled at her father. "Link was just explaining to me that he saw it in the vids he used to watch."

"He is such a kind lad, your highness," Impa added. "He'll make a fine knight."

Daphnes turned to Zelda's guardian, tweaking an eyebrow at her at her sudden change of opinion of the boy. "I am sure he will, my lady." The King turned his attention back to Link. "Please, Link. Tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?"

Link was ready for the barrage. They would be the usual questions, he was sure, questions he'd answered so many times before. "I was born here, your Majesty. In Hyrule City."

"Excellent, Link. You are a proud Hylian citizen I am sure." Daphnes picked up a fork and dug into the first course and everyone followed suit. Link looked over the four forks next to his plate in slight panic, with no idea of which fork to use. He knew there was an order to which fork to use and each fork had its own specific purpose, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. He chose the biggest fork, closest to the plate. He intended to take big bites anyway.

"Forgive me if I bring up hard memories but I must ask. Who were your parents?" the King inquired.

"My mother was Hannah Shepard and my father was John Shepard. My mother died six years ago in an accident." The King knew immediately.

The Hylian Element Zero Disaster. A ship exploded over a portion of the city and dumped dust-form element zero all over it. Many people died from debris while hundreds of others were exposed to the element zero. The long term effects were yet to be seen, but the headaches it caused the King were never ending. Fortunately, it was only a small ship. Only the goddesses knew what would have happened if it were larger. "And your father?"

Link did not remember his father. Just what his mother had told him. "He was a soldier in the Alliance. He died when I was three on a world called Shanxi."

"Ah. The First Contact War?" the King asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," Link said quietly, idly dragging the tip of his fork through a small mountain of mashed potatoes. "He died fighting the Turians."

Zelda took his hand under the table. "I'm sorry, Link." Link squeezed her hand in gratitude.

The King nodded. "I am sorry too, Link. The First Contact War was a terrible tragedy. Many people died on both sides who did not have to."

"Thank you, your Highness." Link took a huge bite, indicating he no longer wished to discuss it.

* * *

The rest of dinner passed without much incident. There was a lot of food and Link's stomach was full for the first time in a long time. Link thanked the goddesses for his first good meal and hopefully many more to come.

The conversation had moved to Link and his future in Hyrule Castle. The King and Sir Niall had agreed that Link's training should start as soon as possible. In addition to basic physical fitness and hand-to-hand combat, they decided that Link should learn how to use a full array of weapons and fighting techniques, both old and new, from sword and shield combat to assault rifle and sniper rifles. His Majesty was also interested in discussing Zelda's upcoming lessons with Impa.

"Father?" Zelda raised with concern. For the most part during the King and Sir Niall's conversation, the children had remained silent and listened, but she couldn't help but speak up now. "Link has not attended school in four years. I think it would do him a great service if he were to attend lessons with me."

Daphnes was surprised. "Really? Why have you not attended school for so long, Link?"

Link hoped this question would not come up. "I ran away from my orphanage four years ago. I hated it there. I would rather leave it at that."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then, Zelda, I think your idea is a sound one. Link, you shall escort Zelda to her lessons and once those are complete, you will proceed to your training. Is this acceptable?"

Link nodded silently. In his mind, he was extremely grateful, both for being spared from explaining his actions further and for the opportunity to spend more time with Zelda.

"Thank you, Papa!" Zelda ran to her father and hugged him. "Link, you are going to love it. Tomorrow, we are starting on galactic studies." Zelda grabbed his wrist again with both hands. _Oh no._

Zelda pulled him from his seat and away from the table, talking excitedly as she dragged him away. "There is such a huge community out there and so much to see. Maybe one day we can explore it together. I am sure there so many new worlds to find and wonders to discover..."

Daphnes could not help but chuckle a bit. Zelda would be at it for a while. She loved to babble when she got excited. "There they go," he said once the kids were out of earshot.

"Indeed, your Majesty," Niall said. "They make a good pair."

Impa was quiet. "Something bothering you, Impa?" the King asked.

"Link and Zelda have bonded very quickly. I have some suspicions," Impa pondered.

The King looked at her. "Regarding?"

Impa said two words. "The Hero."

Niall's eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

Impa stopped him. "I do. Your highness, the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero always return around the same time. We know that Zelda possesses the sealing power, though it is dormant right now. It cannot be a coincidence that this boy, with the same name as the Hero, may I add, has appeared around the same time her power has started to manifest."

Daphnes looked over to the doorway the children had disappeared through. "If that is so, they have a difficult destiny ahead of them. Do we have anything on Calamity Ganon, Impa? Any word at all?"

Impa was not just Zelda's guardian, but was also King Daphnes' spymaster. If Ganon had returned, she would know about it. "I am sorry, my King, but no. Of course, we are dealing with a much bigger playing field now. Ganon could be anywhere in the galaxy."

"Very well, Impa. Please keep looking. If Link is indeed the Hero of Legend, Ganon is definitely out there too." Daphnes stood from his chair. "It is time to get those two to bed. Impa, I trust you to that. Niall, I would speak more on this with you. Good night, Impa."

"Yes, your Highness." Niall turned to follow the king. "Good night, Impa."

"Good night, Niall… Your Majesty." Impa strode out of the room in the direction the children had gone. She hoped she wasn't right about Link. They deserved some peace.

Sadly, she had a tendency to be right.

* * *

As Link lay down on his new bed, his slight mass sank deeply into the mattress. He struggled to climb back up to a sitting position and looked at the bed. It had been a really long time since he'd slept in such a soft bed, though he had slept in a bed several times since running away from the orphanage. The promise of a proper bed and roof over his head was something Finch had persuaded him with many times, not that he had always delivered on that promise.

Link extricated himself from the mattress and its multitude of blankets and quilts and yanked a couple blankets from the bed. He gripped two corners and whooshed the blankets up and let them settle on the floor. He took a few pillows and laid down on one side of the blankets. He arranged the pillows under his head, then grabbed the far edge of the blankets and pulled them over him, tucking himself in. The blankets didn't muffle how hard and cold the floor was, but it was somehow more comfortable than the squishy mattress. The mattress, he decided, was an acquired taste.

He would have to become acquired to it, he realized with a sigh. He was Princess Zelda's appointed knight. He still wasn't sure what exactly this meant or what exactly was expected of him, but she had shown him such kindness and favor. Silently to himself, Link swore he would never fail Princess Zelda, ever.

He looked up at the mural of the Hero again. Link was his name too. He wondered, _Did all of the_ _H_ _eroes have the same name?_ _If so, what did that mean for him?_ He would have to ask Zelda tomorrow. She might know.

As he drifted off, he thought of what his future might have in store for him. It certainly looked bright. Brighter than this morning.

* * *

"Link…?" He heard a voice. It was the same one from his dream, yet it sounded familiar somehow, calming yet somewhat inhuman. Like he had heard it in person before.

"Link…" He heard again. Why did it sound so familiar? There was that light above him again. The mural. Just not the whole mural. Only the sword was shining.

"I am waiting for you." Waiting for him? Why?

"The time has come for you to awaken once again." Awaken?

"Hyrule needs Hylia's Chosen Hero once again." The light was fading.

"The galaxy needs the Chosen Hero." The galaxy? The light was almost gone.

"I am within the Temple of Time. Find me." The light was snuffed out.

Suddenly, the sky was filled with a deep red light. Link was in the center of Hyrule City. It was burning.

Then a second voice. Dark and menacing. "The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world."

The loudest sound Link had ever heard blared around him, almost stopping his heart in terror. It sounded like a mix of a horn and a roar. It felt artificial. Cold. Yet, it felt like it was coming from inside his own head. The pain was excruciating.

The world shook around him and he fell to his knees. He slowly turned around to see a massive entity, floating just above the ground. Taller than the buildings around him. It looked like a giant sea creature of some kind. A different voice this time. Loud and confident.

"I am the Harbinger of your ascendance! I am the Harbinger of your perfection! You cannot stop us, Shepard!"

Link was frozen with fear. All courage had left him in that moment. The second voice returned.

"You exist because we allow it... and you will end because we demand it." Link felt himself fading.

"You cannot escape your doom." He heard the screams of trillions.


	6. The Mystery of the Protheans

Hi again. So, this is the first chapter that we really start getting into the Mass Effect aspect of this story. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Protheans

April 13th, 2166 CE

Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule

Link's eyes snapped open and he shot up, a half-strangled scream in his throat. His heart pounded frantically in his chest as he looked wildly around, but there were no flames and no smoke and no crumbling buildings. His head throbbed with pain. He struggled to catch his breath as he tried to get his bearings. He wasn't in a ruined city. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom with a huge four-poster bed looming up beside him. Link glanced upwards at the tall posts and caught sight of a familiar mural painted on the ceiling, and the events of the day previous rushed back to him.

He was in Hyrule Castle. He lived here now. He was Princess Zelda's appointed knight. He was going to be a hero, just like in the vids and the stories his mother used to tell him.

Self-doubt broiled in him and made his heart heavy as he collected himself from the floor where he'd slept. How long would he really be spending here in Hyrule Castle? How long would it take Zelda and the King to realize that he really was nothing more than a desperate street rat? Could he really live up to their expectations?

What would he do if, or perhaps when, they cast him back onto the streets?

The boy went to the window that overlooked a huge portion of the city, half expecting to see the city burning. Instead, it was gleaming and bustling like it always was. The early morning sunlight glinting off of the tall, glistening buildings felt sharp and painful to his already aching head.

It was still very early and the sun had only just begin to rise. Impa had told him last night when she escorted him back to his assigned quarters that he would be joining Zelda the next day to begin his schooling. She said she would come and wake him up when it was time to go down to join Zelda and their teacher. However, he was positive that he would not be able to go back to sleep after that terrifying nightmare. He might as well get ready for the day.

As he dressed in a simple green shirt and jeans that he fished from the wardrobe, he thought back to the nightmare and what the mysterious voices had said.

" _I am in the Temple. Find me."_

" _The time of our return is coming."_

" _You cannot stop us, Shepard!"_

What or who was in the Temple? What did it have to do with the Hero's sword? Who was returning and what, by the goddesses, was that thing he saw? How did it know his name?

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked to see the door opening and Impa slipping into the room.

"Oh," she said upon spotting him in front of the desk, buttoning his jeans. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," he answered with a small smile. Impa glanced at the bed, and Link followed her gaze to see that she was looking at the pillow and tangled-up blankets still on the floor. His face burned red and he averted his eyes back to the mirror mounted on the wall over the desk.

Impa didn't comment on his apparent choice to sleep on the floor.

"The Princess awaits your company," was all she said before withdrawing from the room. Link dragged his fingers through his hair and agitated the blond locks in an attempt to make it look presentable. The room may have been stocked with clothing and bedding, but it still lacked basic toiletries like a comb. He wondered who to ask about that.

Link stepped out of his room to find Zelda waiting for him in the hall. She was wearing a simple blue dress. She looked just as tired as he felt. She tried to smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, Zelda," he returned. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I didn't sleep very well. I had...a lot on my mind. And I woke up with a massive headache." Zelda noticed his exhausted-looking face and looked concerned. "You don't look so good yourself. Are you okay?"

"No. Woke up with a huge headache, too. I feel like my mind has been run through a grinder."

"I can imagine that. Let's just get to our lessons. Hopefully, the headaches will go away. We have a new tutor today!" Zelda turned to lead Link through the castle.

"Zelda. Wait." The boy took her hand before the princess could get far. "I need to talk to you. In private."

The princess nodded and pushed him back into his room. This was not proper at all but Zelda knew that whatever Link wanted to tell her, if he wanted it to stay privately between them with not even Impa overhearing, it must be important. She closed and locked the door.

Link sat on the bed and waited till Zelda joined him. "I had a dream," he said slowly. "Maybe a vision. It started with me looking at that mural." Link pointed and Zelda looked up at the painting of the Hero of the Wild on the ceiling. She didn't say anything. Just listened. "The sword started to glow and a voice, a girl, spoke to me, calling me to find her… in the Temple of Time."

Zelda carefully schooled her expression. She knew what the dream meant. It was the spirit of the Master Sword calling to him. She remembered reading the diary of Queen Zelda from a millennium ago. The spirit spoke to the Queen during the attack by Calamity Ganon. It was because of her that Link survived in the Shrine of Resurrection. Stories of the spirit dwelling in the Master Sword dated to Hyrule's earliest days. If the spirit was calling to him, it could only mean one thing. Link was the Chosen Hero. If this bombshell wasn't enough, Link wasn't done describing the nightmare.

"Then I saw Hyrule City. It was burning." Link held his head in his hands. "There was this massive sea creature floating over the city. It made a sound that tore through my skull. I don't know what it was but it was not friendly, that's for sure."

He opened his mouth to describe the other voices, but decided against it. He didn't want to scare her. They sure scared him.

Zelda had no idea what to make of this information. Could the creature be Calamity Ganon? Doubtful. According to the legends, Ganon usually took the form of a giant boar, not any creature of the sea. But Ganon could not be ruled out entirely either.

"Thank you for telling me about your nightmare. Link, you must give me some time to research this." She stood and opened the door. "We will figure this out together, I promise. Let's get to class."

* * *

Fortunately for Link and Zelda, both of their headaches lifted for the most part by the time they got to the room where their new tutor waited. Zelda knocked on the door. A woman's voice called from within. "Come in!"

Link opened the door for Zelda and entered after her. Link and Zelda both stopped when he saw the tutor, sitting at a desk working on a computer. She was blue. Very blue. "I'll be ready momentarily, children."

He was struck by her informality and wondered if it was because he was present and he didn't have the same rank as Zelda. Link studied the blue tutor. She was wearing what looked like a mix of a lab coat and a formal feminine suit. What really interested Link were her features. She had blue skin and had what looked like tentacles instead of hair flowing back and meeting behind her head.

The woman turned to see them still at the door, gaping at her. "I am guessing you two have never seen an asari before, have you?"

Zelda gasped with excitement. "You are an asari?!"

The asari woman chuckled at the young girl's obvious excitement. "You must be Princess Zelda." She looked to Link. "And you are?"

Her informality might not be because he wasn't the same rank as Zelda, if the asari didn't already recognize her or Link. Perhaps she was just an informal person. Link shook himself out of his thoughts. "Link. My name is Link Shepard."

"Well, Shepard. It is good to meet you." She took a seat at the table next to her. "Please sit. We'll get started."

Zelda and Link moved into the room and sat down. Zelda pulled out two notebooks and handed one to Link. "For notes." Link nodded and took it, opening it to its blank first page.

Once everyone was settled, the asari introduced herself. "My name is Doctor Liara T'Soni. The King has requested that I stay here for while and introduce you two to the wider galaxy that Humanity is so new to."

"Thank you for taking time out of your, no doubt, busy schedule to teach us, Dr. T'Soni," Zelda said gratefully. "What is your field of expertise, if I may ask?"

"It is no trouble, your highness, I assure you. I am an archaeologist by profession, with expertise on the Protheans mainly." Link grinned and glanced at Zelda. Her mounting excitement was palpable. He swore she might start vibrating. She had found a new role model. "That and my familiarity with galactic society is why your father contacted me while I was on Mars. He was quite insistent and he offered to fund my next dig if I did this for him."

Zelda looked close to jumping to the roof. "Oh! Can I come?! Archaeology is one of my favorite fields too!"

Liara laughed. The young princess was simply adorable. "I am sorry, your highness. My next dig carries a certain degree of danger." Zelda looked slightly crestfallen and bowed her head a bit. The last thing Liara wanted to do was ruin the girl's enthusiasm. "If you ask me again some years down the road, I will gladly take you along."

Happiness filled the princess again. "Thank you, Doctor! And Link can come with us. He'll be trained by then. He will protect us."

Liara knew of Link being trained as a Hylian knight. "I am sure he will, your highness. Now, let's get started. I will admit that my experience with humans in general is still very limited, so forgive me if I do anything that might offend you. I do not mean any offense and that includes if I forget to use titles from time to time." Link and Zelda both nodded in affirmation, the princess certainly not minding. She hated all the titles and people deliberately avoiding using her name for fear of offending her.

"Now, children. What do you know of the Protheans?"

Zelda spoke first. "The Protheans were a galactic civilization that disappeared around 50,000 years ago. The Prothean archives found on Mars and the data contained within is what allowed humans to begin exploring the wider galaxy."

Liara was impressed. "Correct. Those archives revealed the location of the Sol System's mass relay, orbiting the dwarf planet, Pluto. The Protheans were a technologically advanced species that ruled the entire galaxy. They created the mass relays, which made interstellar travel possible, as well as our ship drives and the Citadel, the capital and heart of galactic civilization. Then, 50,000 years ago, they mysteriously and completely vanished."

"Wait. They just disappeared?" Link wondered how that was possible. "An entire galactic empire gone, just like that?"

"Exactly. They vanished, leaving remarkably little behind besides their technological wonders." Liara paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I have spent the past 30 years trying to figure out what happened to them. I have heard every theory out there and I have come up with a few myself. I have collected and analyzed every scrap of evidence I could find but it is, as I said, remarkably little."

Zelda was furiously writing in her notebook while Link just listened. He thought back to his dream.

" _You exist because we allow it and you will end because we demand it."_

He was not so sure it was just a dream anymore. "Dr. T'Soni, I know you said there wasn't much left of the Protheans but did you find anything older than the Protheans? Were there any civilizations before the Protheans that may have also vanished?"

Liara pondered a moment. "That is a very… profound question, Link, and yes. Or rather maybe. My research suggests that the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. It is difficult to explain. During my research, I have noticed patterns that suggest the Protheans were not the first, but only the latest civilization to die off in a continuing cycle."

"Is this a natural cycle?" Zelda inquired. "Will we go the way of the Protheans one day?"

"It is hard to say, your Highness. We need evidence and that is very much lacking. The Protheans left remarkably and oddly little behind. We do not really know what happened to the Protheans or those who came before them in the first place. Were they cast down in a violent war? Did they succumb to a dark age? Did they all die in a terrible plague? We do not know and we may never know. All we can do is continue our research and hope we find that Rosetta Stone we are looking for, to compare it to that famous Egyptian artifact." Liara thought for a moment. "In answer to your question, Zelda, all I can say for sure is… I hope not."

The discussion continued for a few hours. Both Link and Zelda were surprised to learn that the young-looking Liara T'Soni was actually 87 years old. Liara found this to be a perfect opening to teaching them about the other races of the galaxy by introducing them to the council races. Once Liara got to introducing the Turians, however, Link seemed to start to appear uneasy. The asari knew that some humans still held a bit of a grudge towards the Turians, and decided that this was a good place to end today's lessons.

"Alright. I think that is enough for today. Review your notes, or rather Zelda's notes." Link looked down at his notebook, which was still blank. Zelda tried to conceal a giggle while Link turned away in embarrassment. "It is okay, Link," Liara reassured him. "You have done nothing wrong. Some people like to take notes. Others like to listen intently and learn more that way. Just try to remember what you learned. It may be useful to you one day."

After a nice lunch together, Link and Zelda had to part as Link went out to the training yard for his first session with Sir Niall. He wondered with a slight sense of dread what that would entail. As for the princess, she immediately went to her father. He had to know what she had discovered. The Hero had returned. As she walked, she felt her heart break a little more with every step. _I am sorry, Link. I am sorry it had to be you._

* * *

The knight was setting up an assortment of weapons on a long table as Link walked outside to the training yard. Niall turned when he noticed the child in the corner of his eye.

"Welcome, Link! Ready to get to work?"

Link looked at the wide array of weaponry with wide eyes. "Am I using all of these today?"

"Today, I am going to assess your skills," Niall explained. "I want to see what you can do and we can move forward from there. Just a few moments."

While the knight finished preparing, Link looked around. There were a few other knights present. Two were having a mock duel with shields and wooden swords. A number of others were practicing with firearms at a firing range set up on the far side of the training yard. The popping sound of assault rifles and pistols were interrupted by the occasional boom of a sniper rifle.

"Link." He turned and saw Niall holding out a pistol out to him, gripping it by the barrel. "Take it and shoot the targets." He pointed at five vaguely human-shaped targets that were set up at various distances.

Link looked at the pistol nervously, not making a move to take it.

"Don't worry, kid. It isn't loaded. This exercise will purely be simulation. The results of all shots will be recorded digitally to my omni-tool." Niall revealed his wrist based computer, visible as an orange hologram. "This is not about getting it right or wrong. This is for testing purposes. Just do your best."

Link nodded. "Yes, sir."

The 12-year-old gingerly took the weapon and was surprised by its deceptively heavy weight. He tried to hold it like they did in the vids. Niall adjusted the youth's hands and fingers.

"In order to fire this pistol, you have to release the safety switch here," Sir Niall explained, pointing to the switch. "Hold the grip tightly, and to aim, just line up the sight on the end of the barrel and this little nub here," he pointed to the small nub at the end of the barrel closest to its user, "and keep the barrel level. Line up those two sights with the target. Don't pull the trigger, just squeeze it, and the pistol will do the rest."

"Okay," Link said hollowly. He was scared.

"Don't worry so much. Breathe, and fire between breaths," Niall continued. He glanced at the boy's pale pallor and grinned sympathetically. "You'll get used to it after a while. This will eventually, hopefully, become second nature and you won't have to think about it much. Now, go on."

Link nodded, his heart in his throat, and walked over to the line. Niall tapped a few keys on his omni-tool to activate the pistol's simulation mode and checked to make sure the test was functioning.

"Be careful, Link," Niall called to him. "The shots are simulated but the recoil is very real. Keep the weapon away from your face, unless you want a black eye or broken nose."

Link nodded again and pointed the pistol toward the first target, holding the pistol with both hands and carefully trying to follow Sir Niall's directions on how to aim. Niall looked up from his omni-tool. He wasn't expecting much from the kid. It was clear from the terror on his face that he'd never even touched a weapon before. Niall figured he would be starting from scratch with him. "Fire when ready, Link."

Link's mind went blank. It felt like something awakened deep within him. _"_ _Link. Give me control."_ Link's immediate instinct was to resist. _"Do not resist. The sword calls to you. It is time to reveal yourself_ _for who you really are_ _. Give me control."_

Link relented, and suddenly he no longer had any power over his own body as the pistol was switched to only his left hand. His body fell into a stance that felt somehow ingrained in muscle memory. He aimed with the single hand and fired easily at the first target. Then the second. Third. Fourth. Finally, he fired at the last target. The influence left him and Link's body returned to normal. He looked at the pistol in his hand, and then back at Niall.

Niall stared at Link in disbelief and astonishment. "Link..." All the other knights had stopped what they were doing, many with expressions that matched Sir Niall's. Link could hear their surprised murmurs from across the training yard.

Link looked back at the targets. Each one indicated a small but bright red ring in the center. Every single one indicated a bulls-eye. "Niall?" Link was terrified. _What was that? What was he?_

Sir Niall collected himself. He knew what now must be done. "Come with me, Link. We need to see the King."


	7. The Master Sword

Hi guys. First, I am sorry that this chapter is a day late. I have been very busy with work and Chapter 7 was simply not ready in time and I apologize for this. If this happens again in the future, I will try to keep the delay to less than a day or two. It is now ready and I hope you enjoy it.

Second, it is my great honor that light-will-endure, one of my favorite Zelink authors, has read and reviewed the story. Please check out their stories, especially my favorite, Broken Mirrors and Their Reflections, if you haven't already. It is really good. Thank you so much for your encouraging review and I will do my best to keep these chapters coming. In addition, my sincere thanks to light-will-endure, Firetail, Calovan, TheOrangeTurtle, Luke Belmont, Gammatron942, n1ght4ury20, shadowmagi98 and Gabrielus Prime for following and many of the same for favoriting as well. I appreciate it. Please follow, favorite and review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Master Sword

Zelda didn't her eyes off of Link once on the drive to the Temple of Time. She studied his profile; the slope of his nose, the blueness of his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth drew downwards and his brows drew together. He was physically here in the sky car with her, but his mind was light-years away.

Zelda, too, was physically here in the sky-car, and though she gazed at Link, her mind swam with thoughts and implications.

Several minutes ago, Sir Niall had burst into the throne room where the princess and the King were seated on their respective thrones. Zelda had voiced her concerns about Link to her father and they were discussing the issue. King Daphnes was a rational man, and was just deciding that they should keep an eye out for other indications that Link may be more than he appeared to be.

Sir Niall strode without ceremony straight to the King and leaned to whisper to him.

"Our suspicions are correct, your Majesty," Niall had murmured to Daphnes quietly, though not quietly enough for Zelda to not overhear. "It is him."

The King glanced at his blonde daughter, and then at the doors the knight had entered through. The youth in question lingered by the door, his eyes wide with fear and confusion, having trailed after Sir Niall. Zelda caught sight of him at that same moment and practically jumped from her seat, rushing to the boy.

"Indeed. Zelda has come to that conclusion as well. Go then," her father commanded. "You know what to do. Inform them of our imminent arrival. We cannot keep _her_ waiting."

The knight nodded, saluted, and raced out again past Link. Link watched him disappear around a corner.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure," Zelda lied.

"Come," the King interrupted as he rose from the throne. "We are leaving the Castle."

Minutes later, the King, Zelda, Impa and Link were all in a sky car, heading to the Temple of Time. Zelda knew a hurried trip like this could mean only one thing, that her fears were founded and her suspicions likely correct. The Hero had been found. Only one test remained to confirm it.

Zelda hated herself. The role of the Hero was both a great honor and a terrible curse, and held a terrible destiny for Link. Much hardship and pain lay ahead for him, for both of them. All the princess could do now was support Link through everything that faced them.

She moved over to the boy and took his hands. They were shaking in fear. "I am sorry, Link."

Link came out of his thoughts at the sound of Zelda's voice. "For what?"

Zelda gave his hands a squeeze, tears welling in her eyes. "Everything."

* * *

Niall had arrived before the King and his entourage and had gone right to the High Priestess to deliver his message. News of his arrival and his message had spread like wildfire through the Temple of Time and had drawn a crowd of priests and priestesses to the front gates.

Sir Niall and the High Priestess arrived at the front gates at almost the same time that the King's sky car pulled up. No sooner had the car come to a stop did Impa emerge from the driver's seat. The knight opened the front passenger door for the King, and the priests and priestesses bowed as the King exited the sky car.

The High Priestess stepped forward. "Welcome, your Majesty," she greeted. "The Door has been readied for your arrival."

"Thank you, Theodora," Daphnes replied. "Come with us."

Sir Niall opened the back door for Link and Zelda. The boy carefully stepped out of the sky car, then turned and held his hand out for the princess. She smiled as she took his hand and he helped her out of the sky car.

Link smiled back at the princess, but his thoughts were elsewhere again. He looked up at the tall, imposing stone building. The Temple of Time made Hyrule Castle seem modern comparatively, though it was so well-maintained that you could never guess by looking at it that the building was incredibly ancient. It was the oldest structure in all of Hyrule. Link wondered for a moment which came first, the Temple or Hyrule?

The King wasted not even a moment, immediately making his way up the front steps into the Temple, followed closely by Sir Niall, Impa, and the High Priestess. The crowd of priests and priestesses parted for the King and his entourage as they passed, bowing their heads to the King. Link felt their sideways gazes bore into him. Their curiosity was almost tangible.

"Come on, Link," Zelda beckoned from the steps as she too followed her father.

Link hustled after the group.

The huge front doors opened into the interior of the Temple of Time. Link had been here many, many times in the past, but the sight always gave him pause.

From the doorway, a small staircase led down into the main chamber. The main chamber was massive and airy, and pale sunlight streamed between the delicate, intricate steel beams in the tall windows that lined both walls. Between the windows, columns ran up to a vaulted ceiling that made Link feel small. It was clear that the throne room of Hyrule Castle was designed with this chamber in mind. Though instead of two thrones and a deep purple curtain partitioning the room, this chamber terminated with a curved wall and a closed Door.

Link had seen this Door a few times on his visits and had always wondered what lay beyond. He'd never seen anyone go in or come out through that Door; it was always closed and sealed. Link recognized the Crest of the Royal Family set in stone over the Door, but noticed something odd about it. The Crest was usually a pair of wings surrounding the symbol of the Triforce, however this Crest lacked the Triforce. He had noticed this detail before but had never wondered about it till now.

"Zelda," he asked quietly, discreetly pointing. "That symbol over the Door. The Crest of the Royal Family. Why does it look different?"

Zelda followed his finger to the Crest over the closed door.

"That's not the Wingcrest, Link. That is the Goddess Crest," she answered. "It is an ancient symbol, originating before the founding of the Kingdom of Hyrule. It is the symbol of Hylia herself."

"Come," the King's voice echoed through the chamber, ending their little conversation. He, the knight, Impa, and the High Priestess were already at the strange Door at the end of the great hall. The children obeyed, moving swiftly across the white marble floor. Link glanced down at the tiled mosaic of the Triforce in the center of the floor as it passed under his feet.

As the pair approached the sealed Door, Link felt a sense of apprehension and dread leech through his body. His steps became heavier and heavier with each step towards the Door, and he had to force himself to keep moving forward.

"Link," the King said. "I am going to open this Door for you. However, you must go in alone. We cannot enter."

Link's mouth went dry. He had no idea what could possibly be beyond that Door, but he knew what could be behind it. He didn't want to go through that Door, but somehow he knew that he must. Something deep within his bones knew.

"Inside, you will find a sword," the King continued, either unaware of Link's internal conflict or unwilling to acknowledge it. "Once you draw it, return here. Do you understand?"

Link was silent a moment, trying to calm himself down and slow the swirling thoughts in his mind. "What is this? Why are we here?"

The King understood but could do little to answer now. "All will become clear to you soon. Please, just go in. Someone is waiting for you inside. She will explain everything."

" _She?"_

Link was suddenly reminded of the voice from his dream. " _I am within the Temple of Time. Find me."_

Before Link could say anything further, Daphnes stepped to the center of the room, standing on the mosaic of the Triforce. From some pocket in his military-style jacket, the King drew a silvery stone instrument – an Ocarina. Closing his eyes, the King held the instrument to his mouth and played a short but sweet melody, one that Link could feel carried a great deal of power and familiarity to him.

Once the last note had faded, there was a cracking sound from the Door. Link and Zelda looked in surprise at the Door as it shifted. Centuries of dust flew out of the seams as the Door slid downward. Once the stone Door and the dust cleared, Link peered inside to see a long hallway leading to what looked like a large chamber at the end.

"Go, Link," the King urged. He smiled at the boy. "Have courage."

Link felt anything but courageous at that moment but stepped forward anyway. He knew that despite his fear and uncertainty, he had to keep going. One, two, three steps. Now he was at the Door. Four, five, six steps. He was beyond it and his legs moved of their own accord and now felt himself unable to stop. That possessing feeling from the training yard had returned.

He felt a rush of familiarity, like Link had been in this hallway before, a long time ago. There was a fairy with him then, a glittering blue mass of winged light. _Navi._

How? How did he remember that? These were not his memories and yet they felt like they were.

This was not the original building, he realized. The Temple was in ruins once. He felt a primal fury, like that of a beast, as he continued onward. There was the memory of another companion. The Twilight Princess. _Midna._

The long hallway ended into another chamber, much smaller than the main chamber. Stained glass windows in spring-time colors bled colored light into the chamber, and a dome made of glass shone pure sunlight onto the center of the chamber. In the center of this chamber was a platform, and protruding from the center of that platform was the hilt of a sword.

This is what Link had come for, he instinctively knew. It was the sword from the mural in his bedroom. _The Master Sword._ Slowly, he stepped toward it. More memories flooded into his mind. Memories of a blue spirit saying farewell.

" _Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life..."_

Link stepped up onto the platform, the sword now only a few hands breadths away. He reached a tentative hand toward the sword with his breath held. Then, he heard another voice. It was ethereal and beautiful. This was no memory. This voice was speaking directly to him, right here in this moment, right now.

"Link. My love. I have been waiting for you."

Link's head whipped up, his eyes frantically searching the chamber around him. There was no one there.

"Who are you?" he called into the empty chamber. More questions occurred to him. "Who am I? Why am I here?"

"You stand on holy ground, Link. A place where the veil between your world and the Golden Realm is at its thinnest. I can speak with you freely here. You are Link, the reincarnation of Hylia's Chosen Hero. Do you know who I am now?"

Link fell to his knees in reverence and realization. "Hylia."

Behind the sword, a golden glow appeared, the dark silhouette of a woman within it. Her features were not visible to him, yet Link could feel the power and compassion radiating from the goddess. "Yes, Link. I am Hylia, the goddess of your ancestors, of Hyrule and of many other things."

The boy knew he should be bowing in reverence. That he should feel blessed to be worthy of an audience with Hylia herself. But he was angry. Link climbed back to his feet indignantly. "What do you want with me?" he demanded harshly.

Hylia knew this was deserved. "I am sorry, Link. But the world, the galaxy needs you once again. You must take up the mantle of Hero once more."

"Why?! I am a twelve year old kid! My world… my whole life has been turned upside down and back again multiple times in only a few days! Why me!?" Link was furious. He had not wanted this. He had not asked for this. He wished he had never met Princess Zelda. The moment he thought this, however, he knew it was not true. "Please. I deserve a straight answer."

Hylia took the barrage with grace. "You may be a twelve year old boy, Link, but the spirit that dwells within you is eternal, just as immortal as I. You are part of a plan eons in the making. A plan made in concert by the Golden Goddesses who are even greater than I. As angry as you may be, you cannot change that."

The goddess sighed. "It is my fault, Link. I chose you millennia ago. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Certainly, do not blame the Princess. She has her own part to play, part of which was to bring you to the castle and thus, to me."

Link said nothing. Hylia continued. "Link, this is your destiny… and your curse. If you choose to ignore it, it will mean the end of everything. Everything you hold dear. It will be the end of all life in the galaxy. You must prepare for the most difficult challenge the Hero has ever faced."

" _I am the Harbinger of your ascendance."_ Link's memory turned to quiet spoken words. "I am the Harbinger of your perfection." Hylia looked at him with sad eyes.

"Did you send me those dreams?" Link asked. He remembered the floating sea creature. "What was that thing I saw?" He then remembered his mother's tales. "Was it Ganon?"

Hylia nodded. "I did send those visions. It was the only way I could prepare you. It is why everything I am telling now has not shut you down entirely through shock. As for the being you saw, no, it was not Demise, the being you know as Ganon. It was..." Hylia corrected herself. "It _is_ … the great Enemy. The destroyer of all sapient life. As for what they are or where they come from, even I know not."

Link could not understand. "Wait. How do you not know? You are a goddess. You must know."

"No, Link. I do not. They are older than even I am. I have a beginning, same as you." Hylia took a small step towards the boy. "The Enemy is beyond comprehension. They have existed far longer than I. Only the Golden Goddesses have existed since the very beginning and they would not tell me. They cannot intervene in mortal affairs. They can only give a… nudge in the right direction."

Hylia sighed. "Even I am testing my bounds by speaking to you… but you had to be made to understand, if our plan is to have success. You and Zelda are key to this plan."

"I… I…" Link couldn't understand. He closed his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to rage. He found himself too weak for either. He fell to his knees again and felt like he would be crushed by this weight now placed on his shoulders. His emotions threatened to burst forth.

Then he felt warmth all around him. It was a comforting, almost motherly warmth, one that he hadn't felt in many years. He opened his eyes and saw the shining blonde hair draped over his vision. The goddess was hugging him, he realized. The turmoil within Link slowed. How she came over to him so fast seemed irrelevant in that moment. They were bathed in a golden light and Link felt his heart at ease and tears prick his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Link. I really am. This is not fair to you." Link looked up and saw tears on her own shadowed face. "I gave up my immortality for your first incarnation. I loved you in your second life, my mortal life as Zelda."

 _Zelda?_

She smiled. "Yes, Link. I was the first Zelda, though I am not Zelda anymore. That identity belongs to another… my descendant." Link's thoughts turned to his own Zelda. "As I loved your second incarnation, she shall come to love you. If you care for her, you must do this."

Link's heart swelled. He knew he would do anything for the princess. He knew what he had to do.

"You must take up the sword. The spirit of Demise is loose, true, and you will deal with him. However, his threat pales in comparison to the threat all life now faces. The world you must now protect is far bigger than even your previous incarnations could have imagined. The fate of the entire galaxy rests on your success." Hylia's heart broke for the Hero. This was a terrible weight to carry.

The goddess allowed the intensity of her golden light to dim. Link gazed upon the now-visible face of the goddess. Hylia was beautiful and had a kind, if sad, smile. Her divine hair was like the rays of the sun itself and her eyes were like the deepest depths of the ocean. She was clad in a gown as white as the clouds and her smile… It was the same smile his Zelda gave him. Link's spirit was lifted and he returned Hylia's smile with his own.

"You will not have to carry this burden alone, Link. I will be with you always. The spirit of the sword will guide you. It is my creation, the extension of my will and my essence. Through it, you will even have help from those who previously bore the sword. You will meet many comrades along the way, from all across the galaxy. Trust them and be strong for them. In the end, you will have Zelda and the entire galaxy beside you, standing with you against the dark tide. It is her destiny as much as it is yours."

Link felt courage fill his heart. He did not want this but he could no longer argue. This was his burden to bear and he would bear it bravely.

"Take up the Master Sword, Link. Take up the mantle of the Chosen Hero."

Link nodded. He moved past Hylia and moved before the sword. He placed both hands around the pommel. Hylia looked upon him with pride. "One more thing, Link. Tell Zelda… tell her to look for the Protheans. They have the answers she seeks."

From the corners of his vision, the boy noticed the golden glow behind him vanish and some warmth with it. "I have told you all you need to know but this will not be our last meeting. I shall be with you, Link." Hylia was gone. No, not gone. She was still with him, he reminded himself. She had just said she always would be.

He took a breath and pulled upward. The sword effortlessly released itself from the stone it was set in. As Link pulled it out, a blue glow enveloped the sword and a blue spirit flew out of the jewel set in the cross guard.

The sword felt light to Link, despite it being half his height. It felt as if it belonged in his grasp. _It did. He is the Hero._ He turned to see the blue spirit from his memories, standing where he had come. It took the shape of a girl, dressed in a short dress with a flowing cloak behind her. Her hair, if you could call it that, was short, ending at the top of her neck. Her face was near featureless. She did not even have proper eyes, just a blue emptiness where eyes would be.

"Greetings, Master. I have been waiting for you. My designation is Fi. I was created for the second Hero but my purpose has now been altered. Now, I am to aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden."

"I remember you," Link said. "The one from my dream."

"Yes, Master Link," Fi explained. "I have been charged with helping you tap into the skills and abilities of your predecessors, each one that carried the sword you now hold. One day, you will even be able to communicate with them and seek their guidance. I will also guide you in your journey and offer advice whenever you require it."

"Thank you, Fi," the boy replied. "We should go. We are done here."


	8. The Order of Hylia

Back to a Friday night posting. Enjoy guys! By the way, I have finished my first play through of Mass Effect: Andromeda. It had its issues but overall I enjoyed the story. I just think it would have been better if it were released as a spin-off rather than a sequel. Some characters from that game may make an appearence in this story and it may serve the foundation of a follow-up story. Long term goals. For now, my focus remains here.

Chapter 8: The Order of Hylia

The crowd of priests and priestesses and other onlookers congregated in the main chamber of the Temple of Time, watching the Door and buzzing with excitement and nervousness. Could the Hero have truly returned? If so, did that mean that disaster was close in his wake? The arrival of the Hero always meant the arrival of Ganon. That was how the myths and legends always told the story.

The King and his entourage stood by in grim silence, though no one had to be a mind reader to know they were thinking the same thoughts as the onlookers. The Hero meant war and suffering were on the horizon.

The Door opened, revealing a slight blue glow, and a hush fell over the crowd.

A brown boot appeared in the light, and then Link emerged from the Door, the Master Sword in hand and Fi hidden within it, for now. There was a mixture of reactions from the crowd of spectators. Shock. Reverence. A number of verbal thanks to the goddesses.

"Silence!" The Temple fell quiet as the King stepped to the front of the crowd, Niall and Zelda at his either side. Daphnes looked Link in the eyes and drew his sword, raising it skyward. Niall followed suit, as did Impa. Those who did not hold a sword fell to one knee, excepting Zelda, who simply bowed her head respectfully.

Link lifted the Blade of Evil's Bane and held it aloft. It had a fierce blue glow. There was no more doubt. Hylia's Chosen Hero had returned. It was time to prepare.

* * *

King Daphnes called an emergency meeting back at Hyrule Castle. He needed to debrief Link on whatever occurred behind that Door and decide on what steps the Kingdom of Hyrule should next take. The entourage, now including the High Priestess Theodora, was transported back to the castle via several sky cars.

Looking back on this event, Zelda would find that she hardly remembered what happened during this transition. Her attention was focused solely on Link. If he was mentally light-years away during the trip to the Temple, then he was in another galaxy now. It was clear to her that Link had gone through a fundamental change behind the Door. He carried himself with a maturity beyond his age, and his gaze never turned from directly in front of him.

Zelda wanted to ask him what had happened beyond the Door. She wanted him to tell her everything. She reached out and curled her fingers around Link's, but if he noticed, he didn't react. She considered pulling her hand back.

The caravan of sky cars arrived at the castle, and the King threw his door open himself rather than waiting for Sir Niall to come around and open it for him. He stepped from the sky car and strode with swiftness and purpose towards the castle. The others hustled to keep up.

Zelda trailed behind the group, watching Link's back as he walked with a similar purposefulness as the King. In his hand, he gripped the Master Sword. Zelda knew quite a bit about the Master Sword. Legend had it that the sword was forged by Hylia herself and bathed in the three Sacred Flames. It was an ancient sword, even older than the Kingdom of Hyrule, and imbued with the blessings of her ancestors.

Zelda also knew that the Spirit of the Sword required the Hero to complete a set of difficult tasks in order to prove his courage, wisdom, and power before allowing him to wield the Master Sword. The fact that the Spirit of the Sword allowed Link to just take the sword this time without having to first prove himself was a bad omen.

Her steps were heavy as she walked. There was a part of her that was filled with both pride for the boy and dread for his future. Link was being set on his destined path and she knew he was going to do incredible things. It was her destiny too, to be part of that, for which she was glad. On the other hand, there was another part of her that was jealous and resentful. This destiny of theirs, of Link's, was taking him away from her. Was she losing her new friend before she even had a chance to get to know him? Was she about to be alone again? From here on out, he would have little time to be a child anymore. He would have little time for her. It wasn't fair.

She knew that she was being selfish and childish. She knew that she had to put that behind her and snuff out that little flame of immaturity. But it was going to be hard.

Plus, though the Spirit of the Sword hadn't required any ordeals or tests to be completed before letting Link wield the sword, it didn't mean that there were not going to be trials and tribulations in the future. Link was going to need her and her support, and she needed to be there for him completely.

The King led the group into a conference room. It had a large, long table in the center and various boards on the walls, for planning and for the placing of things like maps. It wasn't a room Zelda had been in much; it normally wasn't a place for a twelve-year-old, but these were not normal circumstances.

Daphnes sat at the head of the table, prompting others to also be seated. Zelda settled into a chair next to her father, with Link right across the table from her. Impa sat on her other side and Sir Niall positioned himself standing behind Link's chair. Link glanced up at the knight, who gave him a small reassuring smile. The High Priestess Theodora chose the seat at the end of the table, facing the King.

Link laid the Master Sword on the table. Its blue winged hilt and pommel glimmered in the harsh artificial lighting. Zelda wished he would unsheathe the sword so she could see it with her own eyes. She'd only ever seen drawings of the Master Sword in ancient books. Just the hilt and pommel were more beautiful that she'd imagined.

"First off," the King began, rising from his seat, "what is spoken within these walls must remain absolutely confidential, at least until we know who we can trust. Until we know exactly what is going on, we must act cautiously."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Link," the King continued. "You were within the chamber of the Master Sword for some time. Would you please tell us what happened in there?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Link stood and the King sat down. "Within the chamber, I started to have certain memories return to me."

"What sort of memories?" Theodora interrupted. The King shot her a look, which she mostly ignored. She and the King had clashed before on issues concerning things like Zelda's destiny and the Hero. Zelda didn't fully understand the animosity between the two.

"Memories of previous Heroes," Link answered. Theodora nodded thoughtfully as Link went on.

"I saw the Master Sword on this pedestal in the center of the room, and I walked toward it." Link mimed reaching out for an invisible sword before him. "Before I could retrieve it, though, a voice called to me. It was Hylia."

To say that the conference room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop would be an understatement. Theodora moved to speak up again, but the King saw this coming and silenced her by standing before she could say anything. The Priestess held her tongue. Link stopped and waited until the King seated himself again. "Continue," the King commanded.

Link nodded. He looked at Zelda and his brows came together slightly. She averted her eyes from him for a second. "Hylia explained to me the threat we now face and that the Golden Goddesses themselves have a plan to deal with it. Some of it has been revealed to me in dreams sent by Hylia herself."

The King stood again, this time leaning his hands on the table. "Link," Daphnes asked solemnly. "Did the goddess say what threat we face? Is it Ganon?"

Zelda held her breath, though she already knew the answer. The only reason Link would be here right now, the only reason Link would now be in possession of the Master Sword, would be if Ganon was out there. Still, actually hearing someone say the words Link said next instead of just knowing it made her heart stop for a few beats.

"Ganon is out there and we will have to deal with him. But he is not the primary threat. She only called it the great Enemy and mentioned they are old. Older than her."

"Nonsense!" Theodora could hold herself back no longer. "Something older than the goddess? That is not possible. The goddesses have existed since the beginning of time."

Daphnes could not let this go unchallenged. "Theodora, with all due respect, you dare refute the word of Hylia?"

Theodora slammed her fist into the table. "I _dare_ speak against than ramblings of a twelve-year-old _child!_ I have seen this lad before in the Temple. What does a homeless _orphan_ know of the _goddesses_?"

" _Enough_!" the King roared, jabbing a finger at her. "You _will_ hold your tongue. Link holds the Master Sword. Obviously, his spirit knows far more of the nature of the goddesses than any mortal, including you." He spoke the last word very harshly.

This shut Theodora down and she dropped back into her seat, glowering at the King and at Link.

Timidly, Link said to her, "Priestess, I will say that, according to Hylia, the Golden Goddesses have existed since the beginning of time. This great Enemy is only older than Hylia."

"Thank you, child, for the clarification." That was all the High Priestess said, and she said it with a sulky, sullen tone.

So not only did they have to worry about Ganon, who was a formidable foe on his own, but they also had to worry about something apparently much, much worse. Zelda's gaze lowered to her hands in her lap. She clutched her hands together so tightly that her fingers had gone white, to try to make them stop shaking. Link really would have no time for her. The first person she thought she could really be friends with, and he's going to embark on a grand adventure and leave her behind.

Zelda scowled at her thoughts. That irrational little flame of jealousy was hard to extinguish.

"Link," Impa interjected. "What is at stake here? Hyrule? The Earth?"

"Impa," Link warned. "Nothing less than the extinction of all higher life in the galaxy."

The room fell deathly silent again. No one knew quite what to say. Zelda felt her heart hammering in her chest. She looked wide-eyed at Link, whose expression mirrored hers.

The King spoke again after a long moment. "In that case, we have a lot of work to do. We have to build alliances and act as peacemaker in the galaxy. We need to prepare all our resources and search for any way to defeat this looming threat. This thing is a threat to everyone and everything and we must be ready to fight. How long do we have, Link?"

"I am sorry, your Highness, I don't know," Link apologized. "Hylia only told me what she could."

"Then we have no time to waste. First things first. Everyone, please stand." There was a cacophony of chairs scooting back as everyone stood, save for Theodora, who just crossed her arms. The King glared daggers at her until she sighed and stood also. She kept her arms crossed though.

"By royal decree, I declare the Order of Hylia restored," the King announced. "Link, the Order of Hylia was created by your predecessor, the Hero of the Wild, King Link, to address the concern that every Hero had little in the way of a support organization behind him. The Hero of Twilight had the Resistance, but little else, and the other Heroes had even less to back them up. Never again." The King looked around.

"The last Hero died over a thousand years ago so the watch was gradually abandoned, but the crown never forgot. I have held silent vigil for all of my reign, as have my ancestors, waiting for the Hero to return. This is a responsibility I take very seriously."

The King continued his address. "Everyone in this room is now a member of the Order of Hylia. Our task is to support the Hero in his endeavors to bring peace to the galaxy and end this threat." The King addressed Link directly once again. "Hero, we are here to serve and the bylaws of the Order are clear. Though I am King, the Hero is the one who leads it. However, as you are still young, if you so wish, I will take temporary stewardship of the organization, to make sure it runs well and grows stronger, until you feel ready to take over."

Link agreed. "Yes, your Majesty. Do what you must."

"Your Majesty," Sir Niall had listened for the longest time and finally spoke up. "We are all with you and the Hero, but what can we do? As important as Hyrule is, we are only one small kingdom. We have no Alliance support, no support from the other races, our military, while well-trained, is small, and the galaxy is in no position to stand united against anyone."

"I know, Niall. I know all too well. However, my ancestor decreed that the Hero never stand alone again and he shall not. We must gather all the resources we can muster. War is coming and it is clear we can only win this by standing united," the King stated. "We will stop Ganon, we will destroy the Enemy and we will never surrender. The lives of everyone we know and everyone we love depend on how we proceed from this day."

The King looked around the room at the faces of the Order of Hylia. Their faces showed mixed emotions; determination, strength, fear.

"May the goddesses grant us their divine favor," King Daphnes said.

* * *

After the meeting was concluded, Zelda retreated from the conference room. Her head was spinning and she wanted to be alone so she could process everything that had happened in the past few hours. She trudged up a staircase that led to the private chambers, including her own. She passed by a window that overlooked the city and stopped to appreciate the view of the sun setting. The tall, glass buildings glittered with red light.

Link had a huge destiny in front of him, and it probably didn't include her. Her heart stung with a pain she didn't understand.

"Zelda! Wait up!"

Zelda glanced behind her to see Link bounding up the stairs, the Master Sword in his hand. She waited for him as he caught up with her.

"Yes, Hero? What is it?" she asked, keeping her tone cool and professional. Link blinked and looked at her with confusion.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Of course. I am fine," Zelda lied.

Link took a cautious step up one more step. Zelda held her ground and moved her gaze back to the setting sun. The last visible sliver of the setting sun was the color of a fresh, sweet yellow peach. It didn't match how she felt inside.

"Zelda, I know you. I can tell when you're not being completely truthful with me," Link said slowly. "Talk to me. Please."

Zelda stiffened and resisted the urge to sneer meanly at him. " _Do_ you know me, Hero? Do I really know you? You have this huge destiny. Perhaps it would be best if we stayed away from each other from now on."

There was silence between them. Zelda refused to look at him. She didn't mean that. She didn't want that.

"I don't understand," Link said.

"We hardly know each other," she continued bitterly. "In the space of one day, you've changed so much. You spoke with a goddess. You have an Order. You have a destiny. I just think it's best if we don't get too attached to each other. It would just make things harder..."

"Zelda..." She could hear the hurt in his voice and couldn't bear to look at him. "Zelda, I'm still here. I'm still Link. I'm still your friend."

"That may be so," the princess began. She had to stop. There was a lump forming in her throat and tears pricked her eyes. "That may be so, but you are something _greater_ now. You will go off to save the galaxy. You'll see the stars and faraway places I've only ever read about."

She whirled to face him.

"And you'll leave me behind."

* * *

" _Tomorrow… is my seventeenth birthday. So then I shall go and make my way up the mountain." He knew in that moment that he loved her._

Just like it had one thousand years ago, the sun was setting directly behind the princess, casting a golden glow around her. The waning sunlight filtered through her flaxen tresses. Just like before, she had an air of trepidation and sadness surrounding her.

Just like before, he was compelled to put her fears at ease. He had to. Now, more than ever, he did not want to lose her.

"Zelda, I swear to you, I am not going anywhere. Where you go, I go." Link stepped closer to her and for the first time, took her hands into his own. Her hands were little and soft, he realized as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand.

The princess bowed her head away from him, her blonde hair falling in front of her face not quite fast enough to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Do you promise?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you promise not to leave me behind, Link?"

"I promise."

Link squeezed her hands and smiled reassuringly at her. She pulled back one of her hands to rub tears from her face.

His smile slid a little as he remembered the rest of what Hylia had told him, the things he specifically left out during the meeting.

"Listen, Zelda, I didn't tell everyone everything that Hylia said. She had more to say, and she had something to say regarding you."

Zelda looked up in surprise. "Really? What did she say?"

"How about we go on a walk outside? Look at the stars?" Link asked. Zelda nodded in agreement.

By the time they made their way out to a courtyard within the castle walls, night had mostly fallen. The sky was tinged with deep pink, but stars were already twinkling in the heavens. The sounds of the city around Hyrule Castle drifted over the walls, reminding Link once again that Hyrule was a city that never slept.

Link wondered how much to reveal. He wasn't sure what Hylia's intentions were, revealing some particular details. He was glad for the cover of the growing darkness, to hide the reddening of his face.

" _As I loved your second incarnation, she shall come to love you."_

He was definitely not telling her that.

"Link, look," Zelda said, pointing. Link followed her finger to see a cherry tree, blossoming with bright pink flowers. There was a bench beneath it, strewn with fallen petals. "Let's sit there."

"Spring is here, it would seem," Link commented as they sat down on the bench.

"Yes," Zelda agreed, admiring the tree. Link studied the expression on her face. He could tell that she was carefully schooling her features to not betray her thoughts, so though she appeared to be in better spirits than before, there was still a measured sadness in her eyes.

"Hylia told me not to blame you, and I assure you, I don't. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, either," Link began. He sighed. "I am the Hero. Nothing can change that. I would have found out eventually, even if I had never met you. Still, you were meant to meet me and you were meant to bring me to the castle."

Zelda lowered her face away from Link.

"Link, I understand that. I just don't want to see you get hurt, or worse. I can't lose you like that," she said quietly.

"You won't Zelda. Not as long as you're with me on this," Link replied. Zelda glanced up at him, a frown forming on her face.

"What do you mean? Of course you have my support," she said.

"Oh, good," Link said quickly. "But I mean, you're part of this too. You are a key to the goddesses' plan too, just as much as I am."

"You mean because of my dormant abilities?" she asked.

"Dormant abilities?" Link wracked his brain, trying to remember if Hylia had mentioned dormant abilities, but couldn't remember. He was pretty sure she hadn't.

"My ancestors who fought Ganon were reported to have a sealing power that could be used against Ganon," Zelda answered. "My research hasn't revealed exactly what this power is, though. I don't know anything about it, except that I should also possess this power. Of course, I can't… access it…"

A sealing power. Was this part of Hylia's plan?

"Do you know how to access it?" Link asked.

"No. None of the journals or papers I've studied have explained how to unlock this sealing ability, though I know I'm not the first to have trouble accessing it." Zelda shrugged. "I'm at a loss."

Link nodded and mulled this over. If only they could ask the previous incarnations.

"My father knows about my dormant powers, but he keeps trying to keep it a secret from me. He doesn't know that I already know." Zelda looked at him again. "Is that truly my only purpose? An ability I can't even use?"

"Hylia didn't mention your sealing power," Link said. "She told me to tell you to look for the Protheans. They will have the answers we need." Link chuckled. "It would seem that your archaeology ambitions have divine favor."

"Archaeological," Zelda corrected. "It would seem so."

"At the end of it all," Link cleared his throat, "I just… I need you at my side as we face whatever is coming our way, this approaching darkness. I promise to stand at your side, and I hope that you'll stand at mine."

Zelda slid her hand over his and entwined her fingers with his.

"Of course, Link," she reaffirmed. "I'll always be with you, supporting you in your endeavors. Just don't leave me behind, okay?"

"Never."

* * *

The princess smiled as she gazed up at the sky, watching the last shreds of red bleed from the sky, leaving a velvety night sky dotted with stars in its wake. Zelda needed to speak to Liara. Hylia's instructions were annoying vague but she would not ignore it. There was much that they had yet to understand about the extinct Protheans but Hylia had specifically mentioned them. That deepened the mystery further.


	9. The Primarch

Sorry for posting this so late. You all get a special treat this week. This chapter was originally supposed to be two chapters but I have decided to merge them as that made more sense for continuity. Enjoy this extra long chapter and as always, please follow this story if you like what I have so far and please consider leaving a review.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Primarch

April 11th, 2168

Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule

His footsteps echoed through the empty corridor. Link walked alone, returning to the training yard after breaking for lunch. The Master Sword knocked into the side of his leg with every step. He still wasn't used to carrying the sword.

It was his birthday, he realized. This would be his second birthday since coming to live at Hyrule Castle. Two years had passed. A whole two years… It felt like nothing at all. It had been nearly two years since those first days, when he met Princess Zelda, and since his life had changed forever. Over the past months, Link had found himself accepting his new role, though it would be a long time before he could embrace it.

These past two years had not been easy. Whatever casual training regimen Sir Niall had originally come up with for the boy before the revelation that Link was the Hero was dropped in favor of a rugged, intensive boot-camp-style training. His proficiency with all kinds of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat was beyond anything the knight could have rightfully expected from him. Link couldn't hide a grin as he thought about how Sir Niall couldn't even act surprised anymore whenever Link aced some new concept or weapon. Link was quickly proving to be Niall's best student.

Of course, Zelda was a brilliant student in her own right. Link and Zelda had an array of tutors who continued their education, with Doctor Liara T'Soni dropping by occasionally for a lesson here and there. Her work took her all over the galaxy and she could never stay long, and her lessons quickly became centralized on what her research on the Protheans had uncovered. The King was happy to continue funding her research and expeditions, so long as she kept coming back, not that Liara needed the incentive; she had grown fond of the teens. Zelda had, of course, always been light-years ahead of Link when it came to academic studies.

Zelda was funny; she'd chide him to be humbler about his excellence with his training, yet she had no qualms about giving someone a lecture about a subject, including a full history and impromptu pop quiz, after they'd asked a question about something hardly related. Link didn't mind her lectures. Seeing the way her face lit up with passion about the subject as she launched into a lecture made it all worth it, and he'd learned a thing or two from them.

Along with his weapons training and their academic lessons, both Sir Niall and the King had begun preparing him to take over leadership of the Order of Hylia. During the past two years, the Order of Hylia had grown, and he would need to be ready when the day came where he asserted himself as leader. It was something that had caused Link a lot of stress and anxiety, and he was glad that the King was leading the Order for the moment.

The ranks of the Hylian military swelled with volunteers and new recruits, due both in part to Sir Niall's proper handling of recruitment and King Daphnes' decrees that granted certain incentives, such as a local posting, plenty of leave, increased pay while on duty, and the allowance of a part-time tour of duty. While some of the men and women who joined were full-time, most signed up as part-time reservists, unable to leave their families and jobs for prolonged periods of time. Still, Hyrule now had a military in training, ready to be called when needed. Link felt a calling for the military. His father had been in the Alliance. He wondered if he'd feel closer to his late father if he followed in his footsteps.

Not one to be left out, High Priestess Theodora was busy doing her own part. She and her priests and priestesses went out among the populace to speak of the Hero's return and of Hyrule having the Goddesses' blessing in the coming conflict. Theodora might have reservations about Link, especially of his childhood on the streets and his words that clashed with her beliefs, but she understood the importance of giving moral support to people who needed it. She blessed new recruits and gave comfort to those in need of comfort. She would say often that though the coming of the Hero was an omen of hardships to come, the Hero, the Royal Family, and the Goddesses had always seen Hyrule through to brighter days. The night was always darkest just before dawn.

Impa had been busy too. She had sent her spies everywhere in the galaxy, including the Terminus Systems, to search for any sign of Ganon and the Enemy. Her network couldn't rival that of the Shadow Broker, however, and the Shadow Broker himself, whoever he was, was of little use to Impa. The Shadow Broker dealt in information, and the fact was, Ganon was never one to make himself known until he was ready to strike. There was no information directly about him to be had. Impa's spy network did uncover reports of heightened pirate activity and a shuffling of warlords in the Terminus Systems and in Batarian Space, and she focused her efforts on these. It was a long shot in the dark, but these leads were as good a place as any to start. Where there were more clusters of darkness in some places than in others, these were the places Ganon could be found.

During all this, the King had been searching for allies for both the Order and Hyrule. The only way they were going to win this war was if they had a strong force to face the enemy. The King couldn't be sure how strong Ganon would turn out to be this time around, and he couldn't even fathom the strength of an enemy that even a goddess feared.

Much had happened in the past two years since those first days. The days before he lived here at Hyrule Castle seemed like a lifetime ago. Who would have thought that a sad day like his birthday would mark the beginning of this adventure?

The grin faded from Link's face as his thoughts refocused on the fact that it was his birthday, and his steps slowed to a stop. Sadness dragged at his heart and his hand slipped into a pocket, where the pads of his fingertips found the hemmed edge of his mother's carefully-folded handkerchief. It was getting easier to think about, he realized. The edges of the wounds weren't so sharp anymore. They were worn, like the edges of the handkerchief were becoming.

His thoughts were interrupted by an orange glow emanating from his left forearm.

" _Link, come in,"_ a tinny voice hailed. Link held up his arm and an orange holographic glow appeared around his forearm. It was Sir Niall's familiar gruff voice. Link tapped a button on the holodisplay of his omni-tool.

"This is Link," he answered.

" _Link, I'm canceling the rest of today's training,"_ Sir Niall informed him. _"The King has organized a meeting with some new allies, in the throne room. It's very last-minute… Could you go find Zelda? Let her know that the King requests her presence for the meeting?"_

"Yes, sir," Link replied.

" _Good. I think she and Impa are in the dining hall."_ Sir Niall ended the transmission. Link sighed and headed in the direction of the dining hall.

Two guards were posted outside the doors to the dining hall and the doors sealed. Upon seeing Link approaching, they grinned and stepped in front of the doors, blocking them.

"Hello, Link," one of them greeted, a knight by the name of Sir William.

"William," Link returned. He gestured towards the closed door behind them. "Uhm, can I pass?"

"Nope. Princess' orders. 'No Links allowed,' she said," the other, Sir Allec, replied teasingly.

"What's going on?" Link asked. The knights exchanged glances.

"Not sure," Allec answered after a few seconds. "You should hear the noise though. She's been bustling nonstop all day."

Link smiled in return. "Well, you know the Princess. However, I must insist she come with me. The King has asked for her presence."

William turned to go in. "I'll get her, Link. One moment." The knight entered the dining room. He was only gone a minute when a very flustered Zelda came rushing out. Link peeked between the open doors and caught sight of Impa leaning on her hands over the dining hall table, with all sorts of papers spread out before her. Sir William was looking over her shoulder. Zelda pulled the door shut behind her and looked at Link, who averted his eyes to his eyes and pretended like he hadn't been trying to sneak a look inside.

"Your Highness," Allec and Link greeted her at once. Though the Princess had asked Link to not call her by her title when they spoke alone, Link maintained a certain degree of decorum in the presence of others. The Princess was dressed in her finest, a pink dress like the one she was wearing for Link's first dinner. Her tailor must have made a fortune on the royal family.

"Thank you, Allec," Zelda said as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry, Link. Father asked me to be ready a half-hour ago, and I lost track of the time."

"No problem. Shall we go, your Highness?" Link asked. "The King is waiting." He offered his arm to her.

Her face flushed a bit and she gingerly placed a hand on his arm, light as a feather. "We shall."

The pair headed in the direction of the throne room.

"So," Link started. "What are you working on in the dining hall?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing!" Zelda replied.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry about it!" Her voice was getting higher and higher as she became more and more flustered. She never was good at keeping secrets.

Link grinned at her and opened his mouth to antagonize her further.

"Link, just drop it for now, okay?" Zelda interrupted. "You'll find out what we're working on soon enough."

"If you say so." They walked in silence for a few moments before Link spoke up again. "So what's this meeting we're heading to? I heard something about new allies?"

"Oh, yes." Zelda cleared her throat and took a deep breath to reorient herself. "Father, as you know, has been searching for allies for the coming conflict. He started locally, reaching out to other races located close-by to Hyrule."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. We're meeting with their leaders and representatives today."

They turned the last corner before the throne room and were met with a throng of people, abuzz with activity. Zelda removed her hand from Link's arm. The King was very tolerant of their friendship, but he still expected a level of professionalism from them during public events such as this.

Princess Zelda took the lead as soon as they entered the room, Link maintaining a respectful distance behind her. The room's edges were lined with ministers, dignitaries, and their entourages. The King was already seated on his throne, and Sir Niall was standing to the King's left.

Hylians bowed as Zelda entered and she returned their bows with a nod as they passed. Once at the stairs to the throne, Zelda lifted the hem of her dress and carefully climbed up and made her way to the smaller throne to her father's right. This was once her mother's throne but Daphnes had granted it to her, so that Zelda could participate in formal events and attend audiences alongside her father. If Zelda were to one day rule Hyrule, the King figured this would be a good way for her to gain experience, by watching him and learning.

Link stepped around the side of the platform and took up the spot usually filled by Impa, just over the Princess' shoulder. He looked around the room that was filled with all sorts of interesting-looking characters. He skated his eyes over them, not allowing his gaze to settle into a stare. He had learned about these different races during their academic lessons together, but he realized that truthfully, he didn't know much about them.

"Zelda," the King said. "Thank you for getting here so quickly. Our guests are just waiting to be announced."

"Forgive me for my tardiness, Father. I got caught up with preparations," Zelda replied. She quickly shut her mouth and glanced at Link, who continued with his pretending of not noticing. The King laughed.

"I am sure, my dear. No worries. The final guest has just arrived."

The King nodded to the announcer, who stood at the door on the other side of the room, facing the throne. The announcer pulled a datapad from a breast pocket of his jacket and held it at the ready. Daphnes stood and addressed the crowd before him.

"Welcome everyone. It is an honor to welcome you here today. Thank you for attending this meeting and for aiding your Princess and I in welcoming our illustrious guests."

The King stepped down from the platform and paced in front of the crowd. Those he moved towards bowed at his approach. "As many of you know, dark times are approaching Hyrule. We do not know when or in what form these dark times will come, but we are doing everything we can to prepare ourselves."

Link watched the King pace at a leisurely speed, riveted to the King's every word. These weren't things he hadn't heard before, but hearing the King speak them in his strong, commanding voice gave them a new ring.

"There is more be done though," the King continued. "We must gather allies, wherever they can be found. Whether they are resident in Hyrule, on Earth or elsewhere in the galaxy, we welcome our friends and will stand with them as they stand with us." The King walked back to his throne, with one final word before sitting himself. "Please join me in welcoming our friends to Hyrule." He sat and the crowd erupted in applause.

As the cheers began to subside, the announcer's voice sounded over the din, indicating for the crowd to be quiet.

"Announcing to the court and the King of Hyrule, Chieftain Gor Conn of the Goron Tribe and his sons, Darunia and Dalbard!"

The crowd applauded again as a large bearded man entered the room, flanked on either side by two smaller but equally as intimidating men. The huge man had yellow-tinted skin that stretched over his bulging muscles, and half his face was hidden beneath his long white beard. A simple red sash crossed across his chest and around his waist one way, and a heavy chain crossed the other way. Just one of his fists was as big as Link's head. Link leaned towards the Princess as stage-whispered to her, "Princess, I'm at a loss. Who are they?"

"What do you mean, 'Who are they'?" Zelda whispered back. "We learned about them in our studies."

"Yes, well, studies can only go so far. And anyway, your studies were more on the political spectrum, not mine. You know more about this than I do. Help me out here?"

Zelda sighed. "That's the Goron Chieftan, Gor Conn," she explained. "The Gorons were the first to answer Father's call and joined the Order of Hylia. They haven't forgotten how much the previous Heroes have helped them in the past, and they're considered one of the Hylian's closest allies. It helps that he and Father are good friends."

Link watched as the large one, Gor Conn, walked slowly toward the King, his steps thudding as they went. The visible part of his face showed a serious, unhappy expression. With the possibility of trouble, the young warrior's hand moved to the hilt of the Master Sword. When he reached the platform, the King stood to meet him.

"Your Majesty," the Goron growled. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Link looked quickly at the King and then at Sir Niall, neither of whom looked concerned. "I am sorry, Gor Conn. What have I done to offend?" Daphnes asked the Goron leader.

The Goron stepped onto the platform and towered over the King. Link gripped the Master Sword to draw it, but Zelda's hand appeared on his arm, arresting his movement.

"Hold, Link. It's okay," she murmured. Confused, Link loosened his grip on his sword.

"'Good friends,' you say?" he muttered back.

Gor Conn glared the King right in the eyes.

"You," he began, jabbing a finger at the King. "You haven't come to Death Mountain in years!"

A huge grin broke out across the Goron's face. "I owe you a massive Goron hug!"

Gor Conn wrapped his arms around the King's middle and lifted him into his embrace, deaf to the King's cries of, "No, Gor Conn! Stop!" The Goron squeezed the King and Link was sure he heard the King's spine pop. _Ow._

The Goron Chief held King Daphnes aloft for a moment and then gently placed him back on his feet. "Admit it, your Highness, you needed a good back realignment!"

The Hylian King steadied himself with a hand braced on the arm of his throne, the other holding his back, and gave the Goron something between a smile and a grimace. "Lucky for me that you know your own strength, my old friend. Welcome back to Hyrule. Thank you for coming."

The two smaller Gorons, also dressed in simple red sashes, bowed to Princess Zelda and Link.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda," one said. "Me and my brother, Dalbard, are honored to be here."

The princess stood and bowed her head in return. "Thank for you coming, Darunia and Dalbard." She held up her hands in front of her. "Please, no hugs."

The brothers burst out laughing. "Of course, your Highness!" the other Goron, Dalbard, replied. "We would never risk harming you in any way. We Gorons know our limits."

Darunia looked over at the teen next to her. "I assume you are the Hero, uh…?"

The teen stepped forward to shake their hands. They had grips as strong as Link suspected they would, just from the looks of them and their mounds of muscles. "I'm Link. Link Shepard. Good to meet you."

"Good to meet you as well, Link," Dalbard said. "My brother and I are honored to meet both of you. We look forward to working with you."

"And we look forward to working with you. The Gorons have always been among Hyrule's greatest friends," Zelda replied.

"I look forward to seeing you in action, Hero." Darunia slapped the Hero on the back, sending Link staggering. His back smarted where the Goron's hand made contact. He rolled his shoulder in an attempt to knead out the pain as he resumed his place next to Zelda. He glanced at her and caught a smile she was trying to hide behind the back of her hand.

With the exchange over, the three Gorons moved to the side of the throne. The announcer raised his voice again.

"Announcing to the court and King of Hyrule, Queen Mipha and Prince Raleen of the Zora Dominion!"

A beautiful red woman stepped into the room, with a tall red man at her side. Both were clad in white, flowing robes. The woman had fins around her head that slightly resembled hair and was adorned with silver jewelry and what looked like the tail of a dolphin at the back of her head. The man's forehead more resembled a hammerhead shark and he held a trident, making his role as both prince and bodyguard clear.

Link leaned over to Zelda again.

"Link, honestly," Zelda sighed. "The Zora are rather isolationist and keep to their own domain, so I'm a little surprised they answered Father's call. They're fearful of what your emergence as the Hero means, and they've only offered their aid so long as it doesn't interfere with their ability to defend their own lands. They're tentative members of the Order, really. That's Queen Mipha, named for the Zora champion of old, and her son."

The Queen approached the throne. "Your Majesty, it is good to see you well. Thank you for inviting us." Mipha held her hand out for the King, who closed the distance between them and bowed to kiss her hand.

"The honor is mine, your Grace." Daphnes smiled at her, holding her hand in both of his. "You look as lovely as ever, Mipha."

Mipha bowed to hide her blush. "Thank you, Daphnes. You know my son, Raleen, of course?" Raleen approached and offered his hand.

"Of course." The King released Mipha's hand, grasped the prince's and shook it. "It is good to see you, your Highness. How does your training proceed?"

"Well, your Majesty," the Zora prince affirmed positively. "If you wish, I will demonstrate my skills to you later."

Daphnes smiled. "I look forward to it." The Queen and her son turned to greet their Goron counterparts and allow the event to proceed.

"Announcing to the court and King of Hyrule, Chieftain Kamal and his daughter, Medli, of the Rito Nation!"

Link looked to the door, but there was nobody there aside from the announcer, who Link saw was looking up at the window high up over the thrones. Link glanced upwards in time to see two forms soar in through the open window. The two landed gently on the platform, a brown-feathered one before the King and a pink-feathered one before Zelda. They were positively bird-like, with wings for arms and a beak.

Daphnes clasped hands with the brown-feathered one while Zelda moved to hug the pink-feathered one. "Medli! It is so good to see you!"

Medli smiled and hugged her back. "Same to you, Zelda! I'm super excited for the party tonight!"

Party? Link hadn't heard of any party. He shot a sly grin at Zelda. That must be what she was up to earlier.

"Shush, Medli!" Zelda gasped and closed her hand around Medli's beak. Medli laughed and shook off Zelda's hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Is that him, though? The birthday boy?" she whispered.

"Yes," Zelda whispered back. "That's Link."

"Hmm. Watch out, Zelda. Lots of girls will be after that one!" Medli winked at her.

"Medli!"

The bird-like girl giggled. "Don't worry, Princess, I won't try anything. I can't speak for anyone else though!" She turned to greet the Zora Queen, and as she went, she winked at Link. Zelda glared playful daggers at her friend's back.

"Uhm?" Link whispered to Zelda.

"They are Rito. They have a penchant for being unpredictable, which in of itself is completely predictable. She's Medli, my friend, and that's her father, Chieftain Kamal. They've lent us their assistance in surveillance and construction projects, but they've been hesitant to pledge any troops so far. Chieftain Kamal feels he needs further assurances and he and Father are still negotiating."

"What was that about a party?" Link teased. Zelda opened her mouth to protest and was cut off by the announcer.

"Announcing to the court and King of Hyrule, Sultana Adira and her husband, Prince-Consort Selim, of the Gerudo Sultanate!"

A sultry flame-haired woman sashayed through the door. She wore a Hylian-style skirt and an exotic top that exposed her flat, toned stomach and left her shoulders bare. She was adorned with many glittering jewels and a large gold headdress was braided into her hair. A man with a much more serious demeanor walked at her side, wearing a military suit much like the King's, though his was the same color as his dark hair. Both wore swords at their sides, the curved design of which Link had only seen in vids.

Link discreetly poked Zelda's arm, who couldn't contain another sigh.

"They are Gerudo. They were also quick to pledge their support, which is wonderful because they are among the best warriors in Hyrule. But only for Hyrule," Zelda explained in a hushed tone. "Like the Rito, they haven't pledged to the Order of Hylia, but only because their tradition forbids them from doing so. Adira will still help us however she can."

"She's intimidating," Link commented quietly.

"The Gerudo used to only train their women to be warriors. Now they train both genders and they have a much larger army as a result. They're already all around Hyrule, training our own soldiers."

Zelda was quiet for a moment.

"Ganon once incarnated as a Gerudo, you know," she said thoughtfully. "They never forgot his betrayal. They're always among the first to declare war on him."

The Sultana and her Prince-Consort presented themselves to the King, who moved to greet them.

"Your Highness, welcome to Hyrule," the King said as he kissed her offered hand. "We are honored that you grace us with your presence, and we offer our congratulations on your marriage."

Sultana Adira smiled at the King. "Thank you, your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us. The Gerudo are blessed to have such a good friend in Hyrule."

The King turned his attention to the new Prince-Consort. "Greetings, Sir Selim. It is good to see you again. I am glad you have returned home to much happiness." The former Royal Knight shook the King's hand.

"The honor is mine, your Majesty." Selim looked toward Sir Niall. "Sir Niall, I'm glad to see the King hasn't fired you yet."

Niall sent a weary look to the Prince-Consort. "Selim."

"You mean, 'Your Highness,' I'm sure?" Selim goaded. Niall rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He and Selim were good friends, Link knew. They had sparred often as knights. Niall spoke often of him.

"We'll catch up later, Selim," Niall said.

Selim grinned. "Great! We'll get a beer. Get very drunk."

"Not if I can help it, my love," the Gerudo Queen warned. She still had a smile on her face, but her tone was playfully dangerous. "I could kill you where you stand, you know."

The Prince-Consort turned his grin to her. "No, you wouldn't, my love."

It was Adira's turn to roll her eyes. "Perhaps not, but I could always take something valuable."

Selim laughed and turned back to the king. "I wouldn't doubt it, your Highness. Adira is a better sword fighter than any of us." More laughter ensued as the Sultana and her Prince-Consort moved to greet their other allies.

"These are only a few of the nations we've heard back from, Link," Zelda said. "Holodrum, Termina, and Labrynna have all contacted Father, wondering about Hyrule's increasing military. Once they knew about you, they pledged to begin their own preparations and have expressed interest in coordinating with our military, should the worst-case scenario occur. They've also been spreading word to other lands that would listen."

"I see. This is good news," Link replied softly.

"Announcing to the court and the King of Hyrule, Admiral Steven Hackett and Lieutenant Commander David Anderson of the Systems Alliance!"

Two men in navy blues strode into the throne room at a brisk walk. They wasted no time in approaching King Daphnes, where they stood at attention and snapped a salute. Daphnes nodded in return, motioning with his hand for them to drop their salutes.

"Admiral Hackett, it is good to see you, old friend," he said, holding out his hand for the Admiral to shake. The Admiral obliged.

"Your Majesty, thank you for allowing us to be present for this conference. We hope these talks will be fruitful." Admiral Hackett was an older man with graying hair. He had a severe look about him, though his tone was friendly enough. His uniform, like his counterpart's, consisted of a navy blue military dress suit and a cap on his head with the symbol of the Systems Alliance on the front. On his shoulders were four stripes, denoting his rank of admiral. "Please allow me to introduce Lieutenant Commander David Anderson."

"Your Majesty." Anderson bowed. He was a younger, dark-skinned man with short, dark hair under his own cap.

"Lieutenant Commander," the King replied. "It is good to meet you. I have heard many things about you from Hackett."

Link noticed Anderson looked a little nervous. "All good, I hope?"

Hackett also caught his apprehension. "Of course, Anderson." Anderson seemed relieved at this answer.

"Your Majesty, the Primarch is waiting. We can catch up later," Admiral Hackett informed the King.

"Of course."

The two humans stepped off the platform and took up a guarded position away from the other guests. Link watched them with a specific interest. Anderson's gaze flicked his way and they locked eyes for a brief moment, before both turned to the door with the announcer's next words.

"Announcing to the court and the King of Hyrule, Primarch Armus Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy!"

Link felt a thousand emotions at once. He reached out and braced a hand against Zelda's throne. Zelda glanced up at him, worry clouding her face.

 _A turian?_

The rumors Link remembered hearing years ago about how they looked were pretty spot on. The creature that walked in was tall, easily two meters tall, with very avian features, including a crest of horns at the top of his head that almost resembled feathers and talons on his three fingers. One feature that was very noticeable but didn't seem to be an avian trait was the set of mandibles around his mouth. The turian wore what looked like a formal suit, showing off his broad shoulders, barrel chest and extremely slim waist.

Primarch Fedorian marched through the room, making his way to the King. Many in the crowd had never seen a turian before and were in awe at the sight of the alien.

Link's blood was boiling. His hand strayed to the Master Sword again. Zelda looked up at Link again and, noticing his hand, placed her hand on his.

"Link," she hissed at him. "Please. Don't do anything rash."

The teen forced himself to let his hand drop to his side.

King Daphnes rose to meet the newcomer. "Primarch Fedorian, on behalf of the people of Hyrule, welcome to Hyrule Castle. Thank you so much for coming."

The Primarch bowed to the King. "Thank you, your Majesty. I am glad to be here and I am looking forward to seeing how our people may be able to help one another in the name of galactic peace and reconciliation."

Link scoffed under his breath. _Reconciliation? From the aliens who murdered his father?_

The turian was not oblivious to the Hero's anger and resentment. When he looked over at the boy, he saw outright hostility in his eyes. The boy was one to keep an eye on.


	10. Peace and Reconciliation

Once again, I am so sorry this is so late. I have been quite busy with work and life in general and I did not want to post this chapter until it was ready. Unfortunately, I have a bit more bad news. I am leaving for a trip next week and as a result, I will not be able to post a chapter next weekend. This will also give me some more time to get some writing, rather than editing, done. I apologize in advance and I thank you all for your patronage and your patience. Enjoy Chapter Ten!

Chapter 10: Peace and Reconciliation

Link couldn't focus for the rest of the meeting. His glare was fixed on the Primarch until Zelda noticed and dug her fingernails into his forearm, hissing at him to knock it off. He moved his glare to the floor and kept it there until the King announced that the leaders and dignitaries should meet him in the conference room to discuss the Order of Hylia. As soon as Link as dismissed, he stormed out of the room, not caring what anybody thought of him. He needed to be alone, to work out his anger on something inanimate. Zelda bade quick goodbyes and nice-to-see-yous as she rushed out of the throne room, following on his heels.

"Link!" she called to his disappearing back. He kept moving, almost running. With her brows coming together in determination, she dashed towards him, reaching for his wrist to grab him. He yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"Link!" she said again, "I know what you're feeling right now. But you don't know them!"

Link stopped walking so suddenly that Zelda nearly collided into his back. He didn't turn to her.

"I would think I know plenty about them, Zelda," he stated coldly. "The Turians attacked Humanity on the flimsiest of pretenses. They killed so many people in their invasion of Shanxi."

"I know, Link. It was an awful thing to happen, but we're allies now. We're at peace," Zelda explained. "The Turians didn't realize what was going on. It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Link couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted to be alone. He whirled on the princess. "They murdered my father over a misunderstanding?!"

Zelda's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Link had never yelled at her before. She blinked back hot tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Link... Just... I planned a birthday party for you," she said weakly. "Today's your birthday, isn't it? We didn't celebrate last year, so I thought I'd throw you a party this year. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Link was quiet for a moment. Zelda couldn't read his face, but she could see a torrent of emotions swirling in his eyes. She started to say something else.

"I'm not going," Link interrupted. He turned on his heel and walked away. He just needed to be alone to vent, and he didn't want the princess to be the target of it.

"Link." Zelda's voice came out high-pitched and strangled around the lump in her throat. She sank to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

Impa interrupted the meeting to quietly inform the King that she had found Zelda in tears. She had told her what happened and why. Link was nowhere to be found within the castle.

King Daphnes was angry; he was always quick to anger when it came to someone hurting Zelda, much less making her cry. He had always wanted to shield Zelda from hurt and heartbreak, and he had tried his best to protect her. However, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Link, and partly responsible for what his daughter was going through now. He had known for years now that Link had a history with the Turians and, looking back, he should have prepared Link. This was an unnecessary surprise that could have – no, should have – been avoided.

The worst part was that Link had refused to even come to his surprise party tonight. Zelda had put her heart and soul into its preparation and now she was very deeply hurt.

Primarch Fedorian was sitting next to the King and overheard that something had happened. He could clearly see that the King was troubled by whatever it was. "Your Majesty, who is this Link?"

Daphnes was brought out of his thoughts by the Primarch's question. "Oh. I apologize, Primarch. It is nothing you need concern yourself about. My daughter and a boy in my household, Link, are on poor terms right now."

"Oh. Young love?" Fedorian said before he could stop himself.

The King balked at this a bit. "No. No. Nothing like that."

"Who is this Link?" The Primarch asked as he took a drink of his own dextro-based drink. Although life on Palaven, the Turian homeworld, is carbon-based and oxygen-breathing, it is built on dextro-amino acids, meaning he could not eat human levo-based food or drink without it potentially killing him. An occupational hazard.

"He is my daughter's appointed knight, though he is not technically a knight yet," the King explained wearily. "But he is a brave warrior. You probably saw him today, standing guard over Zelda."

Fedorian placed his drink down. The turian remembered him now. He specifically remembered his eyes. "I do recall him. I could see there was a great deal of hostility in his eyes, and they were focused on me. Why?"

The King sighed, dropping all formality. "I apologize for him, Armus. He... You must understand. He lost his father in the war."

"Ah." Fedorian immediately understood the boy's anger and his, no doubt, immense pain. "If it is no trouble, your Highness, I would like to speak to Link myself."

The King looked at the Primarch. "I am not sure that would be wise," he cautioned, his voice filled with concern. If Link did anything to the Primarch, there would be consequences.

"Your Majesty, I fought in the war." Fedorian hesitated. "I lost... I know the pain of loss. If anyone can understand how he is feeling right now, I can. And anyway," the Primarch's voice took on the slightly sarcastic tone that turians were known for, "I know how to look after myself."

The Primarch's voice told Daphnes that there would be no stopping him. "Very well, Primarch, but I feel you may be underestimating him. Try the training yards. Link has been known to go there when he needed time to himself. Ask one of the knights to escort you."

Fedorian rose and started walking to the nearest exit, getting the attention of one of the knights. Meanwhile, a silent Hackett and Anderson watched him go. The admiral was decisive. "Follow him, Anderson. We cannot allow him to come to harm." Anderson quickly rose and followed the Primarch.

* * *

The knight brought the Primarch to the training yard. Before they entered the training yard, they could clearly here the sounds of someone armed taking out his feelings on whatever poor mannequin or log had the misfortune of being set up there at the moment. Fedorian dismissed the knight and entered the yard.

The boy was indeed venting his anger on a large log that was placed in the yard with a wooden training sword.

Link's muscles cried out for relief but the Hero refused to relent. _Whack!_ He didn't deserve a respite after what he had done to Zelda. He was angry at the Turians for taking away his father. _Whack!_ He was also angry at the King for not telling him the Turians were coming. Most of all, he was angry at himself. He had failed in his charge. _Whack! Whack!_ He had done the most important thing he promised he would not do. He had hurt the Princess. He had hurt Zelda. _Whack!_

Would she ever talk to me again? Link thought about leaving. How many times had that thought entered his head? To just pick up and go? But he knew that was no longer possible. He had nothing waiting for him out there, and anyway, he was the Hero. He had a job to do. _Whack!_

"I am fairly certain that log is dead now, Link." Breathing heavily, Link stopped but he did not turn.

The Turian Primarch continued. "The King told me what happened, and how you feel about my species. I decided we should talk." Fedorian walked over to the rack of wooden swords, choosing a couple and testing their weight and balance. He settled on a somewhat long one.

Link did not say a word but watched the Turian leader choose the sword out of the corner of his eye. Fedorian continued to swing it around, getting a feel for the antiquated training weapon. "It has been a long time since I have handled a blade. It is an... elegant form of combat."

Silence continued to prevail. "Curious that despite our origins and our differences, the basic design of weapons seem to remain the same." Fedorian swung a few more times.

Still nothing. The Turian looked at the boy and his mandibles twitched a bit in his contemplation. "Very well, Link. If you will not speak to me, perhaps we should let our swords do the talking."

This surprised Link, enough to end his silence. "You... you want to duel me?"

Fedorian laughed. "So, he does speak. And yes. I want to duel you. With the wooden swords, of course."

Link saw an excellent chance to get some much-needed payback. He didn't need a real sword to inflict some serious damage on the turian. "Alright." The Hero entered a defensive stance, waiting for Fedorian to make the first move.

Fedorian stood to attack, his sword pointing directly at Link. He pulled the sword back. Link prepared for his strike. _"He will make a stabbing strike. Parry and evade."_ The turian did exactly that, charging with a stabbing strike. Link pushed the opposing sword to the left with his own and side-stepped to the right, Fedorian passing him.

The Primarch whirled and used his momentum to throw a swinging side swipe at Link's ribcage. _"Jump back now, Link!"_ Link jumped backward and the turian's sword whizzed past him harmlessly. _"Strike with a skyward swing!"_ The Hero swung his sword upward and downward toward the Primarch as the turian regained his footing from the turning maneuver. Fedorian quickly raised his sword to block and successfully stopped the attack.

Fedorian was amazed. This kid was good. He was light on his feet and had quick reflexes and good initiative. "I am very impressed. I can see the Princess is well protected."

Link broke the block and swung to Fedorian's left, an attack the turian also blocked. "Why do you hate me, Link? We have never met."

The Hero broke that block too and moved to strike at the Primarch with a stab. _"Don't stab, Link! He will parry it and you will be vulnerable!"_ Link was done listening; this duel was going nowhere. He stabbed anyway. Fedorian parried this to the right and side-stepped to the left, immediately following this with a swing to Link's right. The blow connected.

Link staggered and grabbed his side. That really hurt but it was not a hard contact. The boy cursed himself. _"You must listen to me, Link!"_ Link did not care what the voice said at this point. He was furious, only vengeance on his mind.

Fedorian stepped back a bit to allow Link to recover. "I ask again. Why do you hate me?"

The Hero looked at the turian with fury in his eyes. He charged with a snarl of exertion, catching Fedorian off-guard. Link tackled him and Fedorian flew to the ground. The boy stood up and swung his sword down on the Primarch, who realized his own sword had flown out of his grasp in the fall. The blow struck the upper left of his torso, but did relatively little damage due to the turian's metallic carapace.

"You Turians took my entire family from me!" Link raised and swung the sword down again. This time, the Primarch was able to block it with his arm.

"My father!" Link struck again. Fedorian tried to grab the sword, but Link whipped it out of his hand. He wasn't focused on the duel anymore. Just this one turian at his mercy.

"My mother!" Another strike.

"If you hadn't killed my father in the war, he could have been there! He could have saved her! My mother could have lived!" One more blow connected. "The Turians took everything from me!"

" _Link! Link, stop! He is unarmed!"_

Link froze and stood over Fedorian, panting. His seething anger subsided and he looked in horror at the turian. Fedorian was indeed unarmed. In his wrath, he had failed to realize that the turian had lost his weapon. Link felt his grip on his own sword fail and it fell to the ground. He stumbled a few steps away before dropping to his knees, crying.

Fedorian stretched both arms and then gently pressed down on his chest several times in several places with his fingertips, to make sure nothing was broken. Despite Link's strength, he wasn't able to break through the turian's carapace. He slowly sat up, rubbing his sore hand, and listened to Link sob. His heart went out to the boy, of course, but this was part one of a lesson he needed to learn.

Eventually, Link calmed down, though he remained where he knelt.

"Listen, Link, I am sorry. I know this probably means little to you but I know what it is like to lose family in war."

Link turned suddenly and looked at Fedorian with incredulity. "How would you know?"

Fedorian took a moment to compose himself. The war had been over for a long time, but sometimes it was still hard to talk about.

"Link... My son, Vimus, was a crew member on one of the ships in the Turian fleet occupying Shanxi, after the initial invasion. He was always a smart boy. Good with his hands and with building things since his youth." The turian stopped a moment as memories passed through his mind. "When he went into military service, they quickly saw his potential as an engineer. He loved the ship he was stationed on and Vimus once told me he hoped to design his own dreadnought one day. He envisioned it as the most powerful ship in the Turian Navy. He'd never stop talking about it… I would give anything to hear Vimus talk about his grand dream again."

Link looked directly into the Primarch's eyes and the Primarch held his gaze. He could see the sorrow and the pain reflected there. "What happened to him?"

"His ship was one of the first attacked after your Alliance Second Fleet arrived to retake the system. It was destroyed, all hands lost. Vimus... There was nothing left." Fedorian could say no more on his son. The pain was still a terrible burden to bear. "So, when I say I am sorry about your family, I mean it. We both lost those most important to us."

Link felt like a jerk. He had failed to think of anyone but himself and his own loss. He had never considered the fact that many others had lost loved ones too, including turians. It took the Primarch's own sorrow for Link to see that. Link also realized that in his own selfish anger, he had hurt those closest to him. _Zelda..._

Fedorian could see that Link was deep in thought. He had gotten through to him, it seemed. He climbed to his feet and shook out his arms.

"Link, it is important to remember those we have lost and to think of what they would want of those they left behind. They wouldn't want us to wallow in sorrow or succumb to hate. They would want us to live. To live for them. You owe that much to your parents, who gave you life, and I owe that to Vimus, who I gave life to. We owe it to them... to be friends and make sure what happened at Shanxi never happens again." The turian raised his hand and reached out to Link.

Link looked at the three-digited hand offered to him. The turian was right. His parents wouldn't want him to hate all turians for what happened, not when they had suffered just as much. Plus, now that he had met one, how could he hate them, when this one was so kind to him? The boy took the Primarch's hand. The turian easily pulled the boy to his feet, and they shook hands. It was a microcosm of how far Humanity and the Turians had come since the war. There would be occasional spats, sure. But the two races knew they could depend on each other when the time came.

The Hero released the turian's hand. "Thank you, Primarch. Please forgive my behavior. I was wrong."

"There is nothing to forgive, Link." Fedorian smiled. "That was a hell of duel too. You beat me. Impressive work for one so young."

Link was not used to such praise. "Thank you, sir. I have trained hard for the last two years."

The Primarch crossed his hands behind his back and nodded. "No doubt about it, Link. I am sure you impressed that Alliance officer who followed me here too. Anderson, I think. No doubt he is still watching, making sure you don't try to kill me."

Link looked around to see if he could find him. "How do you know he is watching?"

"Let's just say stealth is not his strong suit, but it could be yours. Who knows?" Fedorian contemplated Link's future. "You will be a great warrior, Link, if you keep up that training. Maybe even Spectre material."

Spectre. The boy had heard that term before. "The Council's special forces?"

Fedorian nodded again. "Indeed. The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Group. The protectors of the Citadel Council itself. Their sword and their shield."

"I see. Are there any human Spectres?" Link wondered.

"Not yet," the Primarch replied. "But you could be the first. Keep up your training. Consider joining the Alliance. The Galaxy may have need of you one day, Link."

Link balked at this. "With respect, sir. My place is here, at Princess Zelda's side."

"A worthy cause. Just think on what I said," Fedorian concluded. "Now, I believe there is a party, and a very upset Princess waiting for you."

The Hero laughed a bit, but it was a self-deprecating laugh. He'd be getting an earful for sure. He deserved it.

* * *

Fedorian and Link split up as they neared the castle entrance. The Primarch would inform the King of what had transpired and that everything was fine now. Link had to find Princess Zelda and he wanted to be alone for a moment. After saying farewell to the Turian leader, Link went off in the direction of the first place he thought to look for Zelda: the castle courtyard.

 _"You stopped listening to me again, Link."_

Link sighed. He didn't want a lecture right now, especially from a dead person. "I still won, didn't I?"

A ghostly form appeared next to him, visible only to Link himself, keeping step with him. It looked like an older version of Link. In a way, it was, for it was the spirit of the Hero of the Wild. He was wearing an ethereal suit of heavy armor and his helm adorning his head had a crown welded to it, a symbol of his position as King of Hyrule.

"Don't be fool, Link. You know as much as I that the Primarch let you win. He needed you to get your feelings off your chest. A necessary action," the spirit said crossly.

Link glared at the long dead Hero. "Necessary? How so?"

"I understand your grief. I lost everyone too. I spent 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection. While I eventually regained my memories, I never let my grief get in the way of the task at hand. Now more than ever, you cannot afford to do the same." The ghostly hero was direct and blunt. "Do not let your grief develop into hate. It may deny you allies in the future and distract you from what needs to be done. Listen to me and the others. We and our collective experiences will see you through."

The boy could not deny the spirit's logic but hated the heartless nature of it. "Gee. I hope I didn't inherit your charm too."

"I wasn't always like this, Link, but after you kill a few thousand monsters and foes, you grow a little unconcerned with how you feel about it. You just get the job done. Finish the battle. Eventually, you may, nay will, have to do things you won't like. Things that are necessary to succeed."

Link nodded in frustration. "Are all my previous incarnations like you?"

For the first time, the long dead Hero smiled. "Yes and no. You'll see soon enough." The spirit vanished.

* * *

Link found his friend sitting alone underneath a tree in the castle courtyard, exactly where he thought she would be. This was not the first time in their two years knowing each other that they had had a spat, though admittedly, it was the first time either of them had yelled in anger. Zelda would always come here to think. It was one of the few places in the castle's complex that she found peace, she once told him.

Zelda had been crying for some time. Link approached her from behind, on the other side of the tree. He could hear her sniffling. She wasn't crying anymore. Only when he was a few feet behind her did he speak. "Zelda?"

The princess did not respond. Link was not surprised. She was probably furious with him. But Link didn't want to leave her there. The sun would be going down soon and while spring was upon them, it was not warm enough to stay out for long after dark. After a moment of silence, Link tried again.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry. I was a jerk and I should not have snapped at you. I was wrong and I let my feelings get out of control. You are the only true friend I have in my messed-up life and I will do anything to make this up to you." Link looked down. "I don't want to lose you."

There was a rustle of skirts as the princess rose from where she sat. She strode up to Link, her head bowed so he couldn't see her entire face. Her cheeks were tear-stained, he could see. Link was waiting for her to say something, anything. Zelda's hand came up like a flash and a sharp pain bloomed on his left cheek. "Ow!" Zelda had slapped him.

Link looked wide-eyed in shock. Zelda had never hit him, even in jest. He started to feel his heart break.

"That was for snapping at me and walking away," she murmured. Zelda then did something equally as unexpected. She closed the distance between them and kissed him on his right cheek. "That was for coming back. Apology accepted."

The Hero blinked and let out a sigh of relief. The girl always kept him on his toes, more than anyone else could. "Just like that?"

Zelda's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I am not blind to the feelings of your heart, Link. I know this is something that has bothered you for years. But you have never let it stop you for long."

She turned away from him and crossed her arms with a harrumph.

"However, if you hadn't come back soon enough to still attend your own birthday party that I and the castle staff worked so hard on, you would have had plenty coming to you," she said crossly. She wiped at her eyes. "Speaking of which, would you like to escort me to the hall? You're missing your birthday party."

Link held out his arm to her and she looped her arm through his, her skin feathering against his. Arms locked, they started walking together. "Between you and the Primarch, Zelda, it has been a pretty good day so far."

"What happened with the Primarch?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"We...talked." Link wasn't sure she needed to know he beat up the Turian Primarch.

"And... Did you talk it out?"

"Sort of. Kind of." Zelda shot a sideways glance at him. "Yeah. We started the conversation, I guess."

"Good," Zelda said. "Building bridges. It comes with the territory of being the Hero."

The more Link thought on it, the more he knew. He had had a pretty good life at the castle so far. As long as Zelda was there, he enjoyed his new life and he knew that time was limited. He would enjoy it while he could and he would defend the promise of returning to this life with all his might.


	11. A New Threat and A New Journey

Hey guys. I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. There were a myriad of factors involved. I got married just over a month ago. Work is always busy but ultimately, I simply not the inspiration and the will to continue writing this for a while. Not that I don't want to write this story. I am still very passionate about it and I want to get back to it, but my inspiration has not entirely returned yet. Luckily, before it ran out, I had the first drafts of chapters 11 and 12 written up. I edited Chapter 11 this week and here it is. Again, I am sorry it took so long and I really hope you guys understand and you enjoy this still. As a treat and a gesture of gratitude for your continued interest, I will try to have Chapter 12 up very very soon, maybe even as soon as tomorrow. After that, I am honestly not sure when the next update will be. I am writing the first draft of Chapter 13 but progress is slow. Please bear with me and maybe a few reviews and/or messages might spur me on. Thank you as always and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Threat and A New Journey

April, 2170 CE

Torfan, Citadel Space

Torfan was a small, unassuming moon orbiting a gas giant, just inside Citadel Space. Not far from the border with the Batarian Hegemony, it served as a base for pirates, criminals and mercenaries, mainly of the Batarian variety. The moon had been hollowed out long ago, though no one was really sure when or by whom, though the enduring theory was that it was done by the Protheans – not that any archaeologists would ever be allowed on Torfan to study it. Most of the outlaws' bases were honeycombed in this hollow celestial body, with a spattering of the groups operating on the surface. The Council did not know they were there and it had to stay that way. It was a perfect place for his conquest to begin.

The hooded man walking the halls was mostly ignored by those he passed. He drew a few stares, likely because of his height – easily over 7 feet tall – but went about his business unmolested. It wasn't long before he came to the door to one of Torfan's many bars and pirate dens. This is where the pirates came to relax and drink and tell tales of their exploits and ill-gotten gains. Fights were common, and murders, only a little less so. The Batarians were a brutal, angry people and this brutality and anger he planned to take full advantage of.

The door opened and the man stepped inside. At the edges of his vision, he could see a typical bar set-up to his left and previously-broken tables and chairs to his right, with plenty of revelers scattered about. But the hooded man had no interest in these. In the center, an open area for performances and audiences and further back a raised platform with a beat-up throne, broken and splintered from many a barfight and held together with tape and nails. A batarian pirate leader was seated on this throne and was currently enjoyed a sultry show from a scantily clad asari dancer. She was flowing with the music, her muscles rippling beneath azure skin, swirling her hands one way while her hips rotated in another. Every so often, she'd sashay up the platform to loosely wrap her arms around the pirate lord's neck and press her supple body against his, only long enough to give him a tempting taste before slipping out of his grasp to continue dancing. The whole room watched her with slack-jawed, moony expressions, but she had eyes for only the pirate lord.

The cloaked figure received a few half-heartedly curious looks as he strode forward, avoiding the bar and tables, making a beeline for the central audience area. The Batarians were a very similar race to humans, perhaps even the most common to those of Earth. The major physical differences included the lack of head hair, a ridge on their face descending from the forehead and ending at their nose, flat and with eight nostrils. The most obvious difference was their four eyes, unusual even among the various species of the Milky Way.

He reached the center of the room and halted, and it took a few moments for the pirate lord to notice him, being so distracted by the beautiful asari moving around him. In fact, it was the asari who first noticed him. She slinked around behind his throne and draped her arms over shoulders.

"Honey, it seems you have someone who wants to talk to you," she murmured against his ear in a sensual, husky tone.

The pirate leader pulled his gaze away from the asari and saw the tall, mysterious man. "Ugh. Sorry, babe. Business calls. Stay close by though. I am not done with you."

The asari giggled. "Oh, I think I know what you have in mind. I hope you have someplace private we can go for that."

This got a round of hollers and catcalls from around the room, though the cloaked, tall man remained still and impassive. The leader held his hand up. "Settle down! Now, I don't deal with those who keep themselves hidden from me. Show yourself."

"Of course." The man smiled and lifted his hood off his head, revealing a dark-skinned human male with flaming red hair. His beard and eyebrows were styled in a way that they connected with this hair and his eyebrows even resembled an open flame. He had piercing red eyes to match. His intense stare and sly, knowing smile unnerved the pirate leader. "Thank you for your time, my lord."

The pirate straightened himself. He knew he had to be on his guard with this one. "A human? You are brave to come here. We do not take kindly to your species here." Many of the nearby patrons had their hands at their holsters, ready for anything. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

The man spoke with a deep and dark voice. "My name is Ganondorf and I have come with a simple business proposition for you, my lord."

"Hmm. Well, Ganondorf." The pirate lord would indulge this human. "What is it you propose?"

"Simple, really." Ganon moved forward a few steps, closing some distance between them. "You give me your men and you get to enjoy a great bounty once I am finished with them."

The batarian was confused by the way Ganondorf phrased his request, which he had said more like a statement than a request. "Do you mean you want to hire us out as mercenaries? If so, you are in the very wrong place. We don't hire ourselves out to humans."

Ganondorf laughed out loud, a deep, throaty laugh, that irritated the pirate. "No, sir. I mean you step off your broken throne, give it to me, and you get to enjoy great rewards so long as you and your band of merry men follow my orders."

Was this human serious? He was demanding leadership of his gang? The batarian was surprised by the brazenness of the request. He had had plenty of coup attempts, but never by a polite, yet demanding, request. What was this human playing at? "Not gonna happen and if you don't leave now, my men will gladly toss your ass out the nearest airlock." Many of the batarians on either side of the room drew a variety of weapons, careful to change positions to avoid the coming crossfire.

Ganondorf was not fazed by this and made no attempt to move. The pirate lord nodded over to two of his comrades. Weapons drawn, they moved to either side of the human. "Take him out of here! Out an airlock preferably." The batarians moved to secure the man but before they could get close, Ganondorf raised his arms toward them.

The two batarians started to float as though the artificial gravity was turned off, and they cried out in alarm as they felt themselves losing control of their own bodies. Their weapons clattered to the floor and yet no one else made any move against the human. The sense of awe in the room was palpable. Ganondorf grinned at the now wide-eyed batarian leader and nodded over his head.

The batarian leader began to lean forward to yell when he froze, the familiar cold of steel against his throat. He had no time to react before the blade quickly retracted, opening his throat with a bloody spray. He couldn't breathe; blood was filling his airways, and he tried to cough, but it was useless. Blood spattered from his mouth as he helplessly reached for the gaping wound and tried to press his hands against it, to staunch the loss of blood. He gasped and choked, and tried to turn to the asari for help, but a hand shoved him off his broken throne and onto the floor.

The batarians in the room held their fire in paralyzed terror. Ganondorf looked over at the body before him, the life in it fading fast. "I am sorry, my lord. It is a shame we could not do business. Well done, Veira."

The asari dancer knelt down to the dying man, wiped her blade on his clothes and spat at him. "That was too good for you, pig." She rose and gestured to the two helpless batarians suspended on either side of Ganondorf. "What about those two?"

Ganondorf threw a glance at the batarian on his left and then at the one to his right. The terror was clear on their faces. "I am sorry, my friends," Ganondorf told them. "Your former master has inadvertently chosen you as my examples. Know that your deaths are for a far greater purpose than you could imagine."

His fingers curled into loose fists. The batarians both started to scream. They felt immense pressure build inside their very being nearly instantly. The pain was unbearable and the terror grew as they used their eyes, the only thing they could still move, to try to find some way out of this. The two eyed their comrades with a single plea: _Help us!_ All the while, their fellow pirates looked on but made no move to help. Fear of what this fiery-haired human could do kept them in place.

Ganondorf did not plan to make these men suffer long. Just enough to make a statement and that statement had been made. He clenched his fists tightly. The screaming stopped and the now-lifeless bodies fell to the floor. The flame-haired man turned toward his audience. Their weapons where still trained on him but no one dared make the first move, fearing the first to do so would be the next victim. "I certainly do apologize for that… spectacle. I believe that it might make negotiations easier."

A single brave batarian approached Ganondorf but still maintained a cautious distance. His gun was still raised at the man. "You son of a bitch. Why would we ever listen to you after what you have just done?"

Ganondorf's red eyes viewed the sole batarian with mild irritation. "Do you not recognize true power when you see it?"

"We have seen biotics before, often used against us by your kind. Humans," the batarian spat the last word.

Ganondorf laughed. "Biotics? Did you see a blue glow?"

The batarian said nothing and simply scowled at the flame-haired human.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ganondorf's laughter was cut short like a knife slice. "I am no mere human. I have existed far longer than any mortal. I am beyond ancient. My power is unmatched and my strength is unparalleled. I am imbued with the power of the goddesses themselves." Ganondorf again raised one of his arms, lifting the batarian up in the air, and drew him closer.

When the batarian's face was mere inches from his nose, he spoke again. "I am Ganondorf, and you will serve me or you will die." The man smiled menacingly. "Of course, I do not offer nothing to return. You and all of your comrades will have riches, power, and revenge. I sense revenge against Humanity would be particularly sweet to all of you."

The batarian could not help but admit that that sounded pretty damn good. "Why? Why would you fight the humans?"

"… even if I seem to be one?" Ganondorf interjected. "They rejected my leadership and my consul. They spurned my rightful place ruling over them. They will pay for that."

That sounded even better. The batarian spoke quietly. "If what you say is true, you will find many willing allies here, including me. Humanity stole much from my people. However, it may take some convincing, especially after what you did to our leader."

The nature of Ganondorf's grin changed. He relaxed his grip and released the alien. He landed with a certain grace and stood up before the man. "Lower your weapons! This human is a friend!" Many of the batarians in the bar were of similar mind and holstered their weapons as ordered. Others were more skeptical, but did the same for fear of angering Ganondorf. "So… Ganondorf. My name is Edrenis. You said you needed us. What do you propose?"

Ganondorf looked around. _The beginning of my new army._ "Go to the other groups on this moon. I will speak with them all. I have a plan and I am going to need every man and every ship. Soon, we will take the fight into Alliance space. Those colonies that they claim? They will soon belong to their rightful owners, the Batarian Hegemony."

Edrenis was more and more amazed by this man. To reject his own race. To turn against them so completely. Only a terrible hatred could drive that. And if he was true to his word, the Batarians stood to gain from it. Edrenis was no idiot, of course, and he knew better to think that Ganondorf was doing this for the Batarians and only for that reason. No. There was something else to this. But, if it got him and his people what they wanted, Edrenis would follow Ganondorf… for now. "I will bring them to you at once." He walked toward the exit and pointed at a group as he passed them. "You men, with me!" Drinks was abandoned and tabs or IOUs were quickly settled as they left behind Edrenis.

Veira watched the batarian leave. "You think we can trust him?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Of course not. But I offered the golden fruit to him and he knows the alternative is a painful death. He will follow me. Still, this Edrenis is worth watching."

"You want me to follow him?" the asari asked.

"No, Veira," Ganondorf replied. He turned and took a seat on his newly won throne. It was not Hyrule's throne but that could come in time. "I have another mission for you. The King of Hyrule is due to speak at a conference on the Citadel. He does not know it yet, but he has a more pressing appointment with me." The dark man grinned with anticipation.

Veira knew what he wanted. Kidnap the king of Hyrule. No easy task but she always liked a challenge. "At once, my lord." She left to board her ship. It was time to change and to get into position. Once set up on the Citadel, all the asari had to do was wait.

Ganondorf watched Veira leave. He knew not to trust her either but the assassin seemed truly devoted to him. A powerful tool indeed but nothing more. Then a hideous smell wafted into his nostrils. "Someone get rid of these bodies!" He grinned at the remains of the batarian leader. "The nearest airlock will do fine."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the body of the dead leader was taken by his former comrades. Ganondorf then shifted in his new seat of power and thought of what lay ahead. Stage one was complete. Time for stage two of his plan to begin. Ganondorf smiled. It would all finally be his.

' _And behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer.'_

* * *

Summer, 2170 CE

Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule

The 16-year-old Princess Zelda stood on the battlements above the training grounds. It was a beautiful cloudless summer day and her lessons had ended for the reminder of it. She wanted to spend more time with Link. But that had to wait. The training grounds were busier than ever. New recruits to the knights were at a level not seen since the Second World War. Fortunately, neither the Axis powers nor the Allies ever set a foot on Hylian soil so Hyrule was spared that horror. Mostly. Zelda feared that would not be the case this time around.

These days, Link spent as much time training others as he did training himself. She watched as he defeated opponent after opponent in mock combat. One tried to strike him a stab. Link easily dodged it and whacked the poor lad in the stomach with his training sword. He was down instantly. Another tried charging at him with a rather amateurish high swing. Link simply ducked under the swing and flipped the recruit over his back. He was more than a match for the average opponent. These poor recruits stood no chance.

Link looked up from his latest opponent and saw Zelda. He shot her a quick salute and a smile. He was clearly enjoying himself. Zelda smiled back and gave him a small wave.

Zelda heard approaching steps from her left. She glanced to see Impa approaching her. "He is quite the accomplished warrior now, isn't he?"

Impa looked down and saw Link use his sword's pommel to knock the top of a helmeted recruit's head. _Poor lad._ "Indeed he is. But as skilled he is with the sword, he still has much work to do with ranged weaponry. As do you."

"Impa. Between my lessons on science, mathematics, diplomacy, galactic affairs, and how to rule this country one day, I have no idea how I have time to sleep. Same goes for Link." Zelda sighed and placed her forehead on the chest high wall in front of her. "Impa, we need a vacation."

Zelda's guardian grinned. "Then you will be really glad to hear what your father wants to tell you."

This piqued Zelda's interest. "Really? What would that be?"

"Oh no," Impa shook her head. "I am not saying anything more. Go to the King so he can tell you himself. You will find him in his room."

Zelda stole one last look at Link. He had stopped sparring for a moment and was looking toward Zelda, concern etched on his face. The princess sent him one more comforting smile and started to make her way to her father's bedroom.

A short walk later, Zelda was at her father's door, across the hall from her own. Her mind drifted back to those nights long ago when she was young. Nightmares came as they do to every child and she would leave her room to seek comfort from her mother. She remembered little of her now but very much missed the queen. That was another thing she and Link shared and they had many talks comforting each other, especially on painful anniversaries. Zelda wondered what her mother would have thought of Link. What would she have said? That she shouldn't be spending so much time with the boy? That she was happy Zelda had found such a good friend? When to expect her first grandchild?

 _Oh goddesses._ Zelda felt her stomach flutter and stopped that line of thinking right there. She was much too young to be thinking of that kind of thing. Plus, Link had his destiny. He didn't have time for romance. As long as she had him as a friend, she was happy enough with that. She often wondered if his attachment to her was simply out of loyalty or friendship, or could it be something more? Did he find her unattractive? Doubtful. Maybe he was just too busy worrying about his task. _Or maybe he is just as afraid as I am?_

Zelda was no longer a girl. Yes, she was still a child, a fact Impa often reminded her of, but she was becoming a young woman and Link was a very handsome young man. There were many times of late she wanted to say something to him but she was terrified. Would he reject her? Again, doubtful. At least, not outright. He had never mentioned how he felt. _Mom, I wish you were here._ She surfaced from the depths of her thoughts and knocked on the door.

Her father's voice rang on the other side. "Niall!" The door swung open and Sir Niall was on the other side. He saw the princess and turned back into the room. "It is the princess, your Majesty."

"Come in, Zelda!" The King's voice came from within. Zelda entered the door held open by Sir Niall. Daphnes was at his desk, a couple of piles of paper on either side. He applied his signature to the document and looked up at Zelda with a sympathetic face. "The work of a monarch never ends."

Zelda chuckled. "Still your work for a while yet, I hope?"

The King sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. Watch out, Zelda. I may abdicate if you are not careful."

"Sure, Father. You'll be plotting my overthrow within a week," Zelda joked.

"Ha!" the King laughed. "That sounds like a bet, my love! Anyway, enough jokes. Niall, Zelda is here so you do not have to worry about leaving me alone. Please find Link for me. I will need his services."

The knight bowed and quietly left, shutting the door behind him. On his way out, Zelda caught him nodding and smiling, maybe even a quiet chuckle. Zelda knew Niall tried hard to maintain his professionalism but that was a herculean task when involving her jovial father. Only they knew the exchanges they had behind closed doors. The King stood from his desk. "So, Zelda. You must be curious as to why I called you here."

"Quite, Father. Impa wouldn't say a word." Zelda grinned. "She didn't want to ruin your surprise."

Daphnes returned Zelda's smile. "Smart woman she is, Impa. You know I am to depart tomorrow for a conference off-planet."

Zelda was aware of this. "Are you asking if I would be able to take of things in your absence?"

The King waved off that suggestion. "No. No, Zelda. I am not that cruel… yet. I have put some thought into this trip, and I have decided that I will not be going alone after all. This conference is very important for Hyrule's galactic affairs, and for Humanity as a whole. It is important for you to begin making a name for yourself. Therefore, I was hoping you might be willing to accompany me to the Citadel."

Zelda's mind went blank. Wow. This was big. "The Citadel?" was all Zelda could manage.

"Yes, my love," the King stated. "You have never been off-world before. I thought this would be a good chance for you to see what the galaxy has to offer, both for you and for Hyrule, and for the galaxy to meet Hyrule's future queen."

Zelda just listened. The King was serious now. "We will not be the only ones going, of course. Primarch Fedorian has already informed me that he will be there. In addition, Doctor Liara T'Soni and Impa will both accompany us, along with Link and a few other knights."

Zelda was going with her father to see the Citadel and both Liara and Link would be coming too. The Princess had seen vids of the great space station but Liara had explained that you could never appreciate its wonder unless you saw it in person. "Of course, Papa!" She ran around the table and hugged her father tight.

The King returned the hug, then stepped back to look at his beautiful daughter. "You have grown so much, Zelda. I have no doubt you will make me proud. Get a few servants to help you pack. We will be gone a week so make sure you have enough, both formal and casual." There was a knock at the door. "Ah, that will be Link now. I'll let you tell him." Daphnes beamed with pride and amusement as he watched Zelda run to the door and tackle-hug an unsuspecting Link.


	12. The Ashes of Mindoir

Sorry about the wait. Here is Chapter 12. Thank you so much for everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and follow my story. I have made good progress on Chapter 13 so hopefully that will be up soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: The Ashes of Mindoir

Summer, 2170

Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule

After a rather restless night's sleep, Link was standing before his mirror, dressed and ready in one of his casual knight uniforms. One last inspection before setting out. This time, he had opted for a navy blue one. Everyone seemed to always expect him to be wearing green like the heroes before him but Link saw no need in wearing only that color, as pleasant as it was.

The Master Sword was sheathed on his back. After beginning his training with ranged weapons, Link had found that having the sword at his side got in the way during ranged combat, except when the sword was attached to his back. So, that is now how he always carried it. It wasn't at all a practical way to carry a sword if he intended to actually _use_ it, because he couldn't actually draw the sword since it was longer than his arm, but then, he hadn't found a need to use it yet.

The Citadel. The beating heart of the entire galaxy, and Link would get to see it today. He had never left Hyrule before, never mind Earth. He was excited but anxious at the thought of leaving the only country he had ever known, even if it was only for a week.

" _I remember feeling much as you are now when I left Kokiri Forest. The beginning of a journey. This will be the farthest from Hyrule any of us will have ever been. Even my journey to Termina simply does not compare."_

Link closed his eyes and saw a vision of the one who spoke to him. The Hero of Time, whom Link had only recently been able to establish contact with through the Master Sword. "I imagine there is little that can compare to galactic travel, except maybe traveling through time."

" _Time travel is an entirely different beast. At least I was still in the same place. I have a hard time contemplating the distances involved. This is a wondrous age to live in. I wish I were still alive so that I could experience it directly. Of course, I can see it through your eyes, Link. I can consider myself blessed for that."_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Link called out, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Link!" It was Sir Niall, dressed in a hard suit, carrying what looked like a rather large suitcase. The knight set it on Link's bed.

"Good morning, Niall." He eyed the suitcase. "Uh. I am already packed." Link pointed at the rucksack also on his bed.

Niall laughed. "I know, Link. The King wanted me to bring this to you. A gift and a necessity for our trip." The knight unclipped the metal clasps on the suitcase and lifted the lid open.

Link moved around the bed to see. "What is it?"

"Well, you have the weaponry and the training. Now, you need the armor to match." Niall stepped aside to let Link see.

Inside was something Link had been wanting for quite some time. A combat hard-suit, much like the one Niall was wearing now. He took out the first thing that caught his eye – the helmet. It had a rounded design with a reinforced visor. Link looked directly in the visor for a moment, then turned it to look at the back. Finally, he lifted the helmet over his head and slipped it on. It fit snugly but comfortably on his head, and he slowly shook his head a few times and was satisfied to find that the helmet didn't shift or move at all. It was molded perfectly. After a moment or two, a light blue display flickered to life in Link's field of vision, reading " _SYSTEM INITIALIZING. GREETINGS USER. UPDATING…"_ All the while, he didn't say anything. Link just took this moment in.

"It comes with all the works," Niall said. "A kinetic barrier generator, a limited medical function that can automatically disperse medi-gel when needed, internal heating and cooling systems, and reinforced ceramic plating on non-flexible areas of your body like the chest. It even comes with an onboard computer that can interface with your omni-tool and provide limited tactical information during combat."

Inside the helmet, Link watched as the light blue words disappeared and the user interface appeared. It had a small radar display in the left corner and a flat display at the top that was currently blank. A simple text message appeared at the bottom. _"CONFIGURING. ONE MOMENT PLEASE… VI INTERFACE DETECTED. CONNECTING…"_ _This helmet came equipped with a VI?_

Niall was silent for a moment as he watched Link fiddle with the helmet. "It can even allow you to survive in space, for a time. I wouldn't depend on it for extended space walks though," he said.

"Oh," was all Link replied with. He was still testing the helmet's interface when another synthetic voice chimed in.

" _Greetings, my master."_ It came from inside the helmet. _Fi!,_ Link realized with alarm. The Spirit of the Sword was speaking to him from inside his new helmet. Before Link could say anything, Fi beat him to the punch. _"It would be unwise to alert Sir Niall to my presence, master."_ This shut him up.

Niall was getting slightly annoyed by Link's silence. "Well? What do you think?"

Link promptly took the helmet off. "Niall. This is awesome! I cannot begin to thank you and the King for this."

"The King made sure the armor had one special property." Niall picked up the chest piece and placed it on the bed so the back was facing upward. "Normally, Hylian knights carry their swords at their side, but we have noticed your penchant for carrying the Master Sword on your back. If you wouldn't mind handing me the sword?"

Link hesitantly unbuckled the Master Sword's leather harness and held out the sword for the knight. He trusted the knight, but it still felt odd and slightly wrong to just _hand_ someone else the Master Sword. Niall accepted the ancient sword with the grace and solemn respect it deserved, and he gently unsheathed the weapon. Setting the empty scabbard aside, he placed the blade of the Master Sword against the back of the chest piece, and metal claw-like structures erupted from crevices in the reinforced ceramic plating and grasped the sword with a quiet electronic hum. When Niall let go of the hilt of the sword, it was firmly secured to the chest plate.

"This way, you can carry the sword the way you like to without sacrificing its usability," Niall explained.

"Incredible," Link breathed. "Thank you."

Satisfied, Niall turned to leave. "I'll let you change into it. The King wants to see how it fits on you before you and Zelda leave." Before he closed the door behind him, Niall had one last thing. "Remember, Link. The Princess is your responsibility. Do not leave her side and do not do anything foolish. Protect her with your life."

Link nodded in understanding. This was serious. His first real assignment, in a way. Once satisfied that Link was on the same page, Niall closed the door. When Link was sure he was out of earshot, he quickly placed the helmet back on. "Fi! How did you do that?!"

" _Master, I detected an interface within the helmet that I am able to connect to. As long as the Master Sword remains in close proximity to your helmet and armor systems, I can assist you in battle in more ways than I ever could help the first Chosen Hero."_

"What can you do with this system?" Link asked the spirit.

" _I need some time, perhaps even a field test, to be able to fully answer that question. You should get ready. As long as you keep the suit's main systems nearby, I can continue to explore its capabilities."_

Link realized he still had to change. "Can I take the helmet off?"

" _Yes, Master. I should be able to maintain the connection, even when you are not wearing the armor directly."_

The Hero was satisfied with this and took off the helmet, placing it on the bed. "Alright. Have fun. But keep your eyes to yourself."

" _Technically, I have no eyes, but I will respect your privacy, of course."_

* * *

Liara was in the throne room with Daphnes. The King was understandably a bit worried about letting his daughter travel to the Citadel. He was pacing the room, and she and Impa were doing their best to calm him.

"Your Majesty. You wanted the Princess and Link to see the galaxy. For Hyrule's future Queen to be able to guide her kingdom in a new age. I can only do much in a classroom," Liara explained. "They have never set foot off this planet. They are now old enough to not only learn about it but to see it for themselves."

The King continued pacing. "Dr. T'Soni, I understand what you are trying to do. My daughter is all I have left. If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to her, Daphnes," Impa interjected. "Zelda is not a little girl anymore. You and I both raised her and we both know how capable she is. It is not like she is going alone. We will all be there with her. Plus, she has Link. You know how devoted that boy is to her. He would die before letting anything happen to her."

Daphnes paused. "That is another thing that worries me, Impa. Their bond has only grown stronger in the past four years."

"Indeed, it has, Daphnes. That surprises you?" Impa asked. "Every Hero and Princess to have existed in Hyrule's past have had an extremely strong bond. You are the issue of the last Hero and Queen, if I may remind you."

"I know, Impa!" The King stomped over to his spymaster. "But they are far too young for anything like that!"

"Hence, why I will not let them out of my sight," Impa said.

"Nor mine," Liara added.

Daphnes still looked unsure. Impa did something certainly out of protocol and raised her hand to the King's cheek. "Daphnes, you know Zelda is like a daughter to me. Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

The King closed his eyes and just enjoyed this all too brief touch from the woman who had been at his side since his wife passed. He was lucky to have her, even if it was not quite in the way he wished. He exhaled the breath he did not realize he was holding in. "Okay, Impa. I know I can be a bit overprotective at times. I trust you and I trust Link and Zelda both too."

They separated as Link arrived first, with his belongings in tow. He was wearing his new hard-suit, his helmet tucked under his arm and the Master Sword at his back. He was Zelda's appointed knight and now he looked the part, if with an armor design a millennium newer than that of the romanticized heavy-plated knights. This sight served to ease Daphnes' fears even further. "Link, how does that suit fit you?"

Link knelt before the King and rose again when directed. He was a little slower than usual. but that was not surprising. "A little stiff, your Majesty, but it is a solid fit. Just takes a little getting used to."

Daphnes laughed. "No doubt, Link. Still, it suits you. It is like you were born to wear it, though I guess, in a way, you were."

"Good to see you again, Shepard." Link nodded to the asari doctor. He had asked her a fair few times to just call him Link, though for some reason, Liara never did. He had stopped questioning it after a while.

Impa dispelled the pleasantries. "Have you seen the Princess, Link?

"I am here, Impa." The group turned to see Zelda enter the room, a servant trailing behind her with a number of bags. She was dressed in what was clearly traveling gear; a blue over-shirt with a white quilted blouse with gold detailing underneath, fitted dark pants, and thick leather boots.

Liara cast a bright smile on her pupil. "Your Highness, you look like you are ready to start digging in some lost ruin."

"Well, at least I don't look like I am ready to charge into battle." Link's new armor has not gone unnoticed by the princess. "Your idea, Father?" she asked as she approached the King for an embrace.

The King returned the hug and held his daughter for a moment. "Yes, Zelda. No matter how grown up you get, I will always worry for your safety, but I am confident that Link, Impa and Dr. T'Soni will protect you, as will I. Now, let us go but be sure remember, you are representing the Kingdom of Hyrule. That goes for all of you."

Zelda kissed her father on the cheek before she parted the hug. "I know, Papa. I will not let you down."

* * *

The ride to the spaceport took a bit of time, as it was well outside the city limits, in the Gerudo desert. Link looked out at the kingdom around him. Sometimes, he and Zelda would take trips outside of the city to see the rest of the kingdom and meet their friends among the Rito, Gorons, Zora and Gerudo. He could see old Kakariko Town, now a merged suburb of the larger Hyrule City. Further on were the various realms of the other races, where the ancient Divine Beasts, overgrown and unused, maintained their long and silent vigil over Hyrule. Liara had expressed interest in the ancient Sheikah Towers that dotted the landscape and suspected that the technology of the ancient Sheikah may have Prothean origins, in addition to the Divine Beasts themselves.

With a stable weather environment being a requirement for any spaceport, a site in the Gerudo desert, near where the Arbiter's Grounds once stood, was chosen for Hyrule's first spaceport. Sheltered from the harsh sandstorms and benefiting from a very calm environment with little rain, it was always easy to take off and land there. Link looked out as they appeared the spaceport and saw what must have been the ship waiting to take them off planet, resting.

Zelda pointed at the ship. "Is that it, Father?"

"Indeed it is, my dear. That is an Alliance frigate. Alamo-class. The captain will be waiting for us on board. He is most eager to see you two again," the King stated.

Link caught that. "Again?" Link asked.

Daphnes said nothing. The car landed in a busy loading area, not unlike what Link and Zelda imagined those airports of old were like. The King stepped out and walked briskly to a small group waiting for them. Sir Niall was among them and Link also saw another man. _Wait. Was that…_

"Anderson!" Daphnes greeted warmly. The two men exchanged a firm handshake. "Congratulations on your recent promotion."

The military man, dressed in a blue navy uniform, released the king's hand and saluted him. "Thank you, your Majesty. It takes some getting used to, but having command of my own ship is an honor I am grateful for and a challenge I embrace." The Captain turned to the others just exiting the vehicle. "Impa, Dr. T'Soni. Good to see you both. Are they ready?"

Liara walked over to Anderson while Impa moved to open the passenger door. "Good to see you, Captain Anderson. They have been ready for a long time." Impa opened the door and first Zelda and then Link exited and presented themselves before Anderson.

Zelda delivered a small curtsy. "Are you taking us to the Citadel?"

"I am, your Highness," the Captain confirmed as Link took his place beside Zelda and saluted. "Well, Shepard, you certainly look the part of an Alliance soldier. The sword being the only exception, of course."

"Thank you, sir," Link replied.

Anderson nodded and turned back to the King. "Your Majesty, may I escort you to the ship?"

* * *

The SSV Bannockburn, named after the Scottish victory over English forces in 1314 CE, was an Alamo-class Alliance frigate with a crew of 80. Without a navy of its own, Hyrule had no choice but to ask for Alliance assistance or to hire private transport whenever the King or his emissaries were required off-world.

With everything on board, everyone prepared to board the ship and leave Hyrule, Daphnes made a call to his prime minister, who would look after the kingdom in his absence. With that sorted, the King had a moment to think. His mind always went to Zelda. He was very worried about her safety. Was this too much too soon? He had a mind to stop her from going. He could. It was well within his power. But… He could never forgive himself if he disappointed Zelda just because of his fears, never mind her ever forgiving him for stopping her. She was a free spirit who wanted to see the universe and everything in it. She was an explorer at heart and he wanted her to have her freedom, while she still could. "Ready to go?"

Zelda, bidding farewell to her servants, turned her attention to him and kissed his cheek. "I have been ready for this all my life." She looked genuinely happy as only someone who relished in exploring the unknown could be.

"I know. Just be careful." Daphnes gave her one last smile. Zelda started to run to the airlock but stopped short when she saw the King's attention turn to Link, who had been talking to Sir Niall.

"Hero," the King addressed him. "I hope this will not be the time you earn that title."

Link gave a short bow. "I hope not too, sir. I will guard her Highness with my life."

"I know you will, Link," Sir Niall added.

The King nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I will be very busy on the Citadel and you two will have plenty of free time to explore. Don't let her out of your sight. The Citadel is a big place – far bigger than Hyrule. And you will see many things and many people you will not be used to. Be aware of your surroundings."

Link nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Stand by, shore party. Decontamination in progress," a feminine computerized voice stated over the loudspeaker. Everyone stood still as the decontamination beam progressed through the small airlock, scrubbing everyone and everything of any foreign contaminants. Link felt a slight stinging sensation as it passed over him. Nothing to worry about, he realized, but still a very odd feeling. Once it reached the back of the room, the door into the interior of the ship opened and the voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Logged: the Commanding Officer is aboard. XO Jenkins stands relieved."

Anderson stepped inside and turned briefly to everyone behind him. "If you would follow me, a passenger area has been prepared for you."

The ship's interior was unlike anything Link had ever seen before. The airlock exited into a hallway with consoles on either side. Some were occupied by crew members, though not all. They did not seem to notice the small group passing behind them, too focused on final system checks and flight preparations. Anyone who saw Anderson coming through briefly saluted the Captain before returning to their duties. They paid little mind to the King and his entourage.

After a brief elevator ride, Anderson led the company to a seating area with a large viewing window. "You are all welcome to explore this deck. It has a small cafeteria if you are hungry. Keep in mind that this trip will not take too long. An hour or two, depending on relay checkpoints." The Captain then turned to the King. "Your Majesty, with your permission, I would ask for Princess Zelda and Link Shepard's presence on the bridge. A first trip through the relay network is not to be missed."

Link covered his ears as a scream of joy filled the room. Zelda had heard that. "Can I, Papa?! Please?!"

"Yes! Yes. Of course, Zelda," The King acquiesced. "I happen to agree with Captain Anderson. My first trip through the Charon Relay was one of the most incredible experiences of my life. I would never let you miss it. We will meet later."

"Follow me, your Highness," the Captain instructed. "Stay close. Remember that this is still a military ship."

* * *

This was an exciting day for Kiara Sanassi. The King of Hyrule and his daughter were coming to the Citadel and Councilor Tevos had appointed her to be their guide and escort during their visit. She knew they would be on their way soon and was currently at her bedroom desk, researching her guests. Her apartment was modest but it was on the Presidium, so it was quite luxurious and close to everything of importance in regard to Council politics, as her job required.

The Extranet was a good source for almost anything in the galaxy, from the Galactic Encyclopedia to videos of human and cat failures (a new sensation from Earth that was a joy for Kiara to watch). This also included a lot on the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was an ancient nation on Earth; one of the oldest on that planet, it seemed. Hyrule's longevity was paired with a great resilience. It had survived multiple invasion and coup attempts from various enemies. Interestingly, there was one name that popped up most often.

"Ganon or Ganondorf. A Hylian or Gerudo warlord who, according to Hylian sources, was responsible for multiple attempts to take over the Kingdom of Hyrule over thousands of years. What? Thousands? Hmmm," Kiara read aloud to herself. "As the human lifespan rarely exceeds 150 years, it is highly doubtful that Ganon is one and the same person. Non-Hylian historians theorize that Ganon is probably a title given to various usurpers throughout Hyrule's long history, which is the same as the hero, Link, who would always rise at the right moment to defeat the villain and save the princess, Zelda. Zelda… Zelda. Isn't that?"

Indeed, it was. The current Princess of Hyrule and heir to the throne was also named Zelda. Probably a popular name among the Hylian Royal Family. Zelda was quite the beauty and her beauty was matched by her brilliant mind. Her father, the King, Daphnes Findliath Hyrule, was a stern but kind ruler and had a friendly personality. Overall, this looked like it would be a pleasant assignment.

Kiara was brought out of her focus by a sound from the next room. Her front door opening? She leapt from her chair in alarm and ran to the bedroom door. The door opened as she walked toward it and Kiara peeked into the living room. The front door was sealed and everything was quiet. "Strange. I could have sworn I heard..." A pair of invisible hands gripped her mouth and the side of her head. A muffled scream came from her lips.

A female voice trickled in her ear. "Shush. Shush. Shush. Don't worry, Kiara. It will be over soon."

Kiara let out a confused yelp. _How does she know my name?_

"Lord Ganondorf thanks you for your service." _What?_ Her eyes went wide with realization.

The asari felt her neck suddenly twist beyond its limit. A brief sharp pain and then nothing.

* * *

Only a handful of hours had passed between the moment the Alliance ship left Earth and this moment now, and it never ceases to amaze how only a short passage of time can bring about events so catastrophically and absolutely different.

A few hours ago, farmers on this peaceful world tended their fields and lived their lives as brave colonists. Sure, they would never actually say out loud that being a colonist was brave; they simply followed the simple routines that had been set in place after some years. It wasn't terribly different from rural life on Earth, except for the fact that they were so isolated and out of the way, and alone, and if they ever needed help, it would be hours before anyone could respond. They were easy targets.

Hence why Ganondorf chose this unlucky world as his first target. Now the air was filled with the acrid stinging of smoke and the oddly metallic stench of blood.

They had come out of nowhere. Batarian ships, dozens of them, quickly entered the atmosphere and had hit the majority of the world's small settlements before they could organize any kind of resistance.

Buildings burned. People screamed in terror and despair as the Batarians helped themselves to slaves or worse. Ganondorf walked among the carnage. Humans who saw him, a fellow human, begged him to save them. He saw their looks of shock and betrayal when they realized that not only would he not help them, he was leading their captors.

Ganondorf drank it in. This once peaceful farming world, Mindoir, now sowed with blood, was only the beginning. Soon, it would be Hyrule and the Earth itself that would burn. ' _Patience, Ganondorf.'_ He thought to himself. _'All good things come with patience.'_

His omni-tool beeped. A call from Veira. Ganondorf raised his arm and saw blue eyes through the holographic screen. Blue eyes he had not seen in a thousand years, belonging to a disheveled and terrified face. He made sure those eyes could see all the horror behind him.

Ganondorf smiled. "Greetings, your Highness. Do you remember me?"


End file.
